


Strider and Strident: A DaveKat 30 Day OTP Challenge

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Ballet, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, Purring, chapters devoted to the vriska social media update, dave dealing with bro issues, davekat - Freeform, slight PTSD?, the typical horn headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place on the meteor, during the three years, post retcon. The general building of the Davekat relationship. Friendship builds fast, romance a bit slower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I don't do breaks well. I'm the type of person that can't really handle relaxation; I have to always be doing something. You'll notice that there are already some of the prompts crossed out, these are the parts that have rough drafts. Once I edit them they will be up and I'm going to try and get a few more drafts done today. First prompt should be up this evening.

OTP Challenge:

 ~~01 - Holding hands~~  
~~02 - Cuddling somewhere~~  
~~03 - Gaming/watching a movie~~  
~~04 - On a date~~  
~~05 - Kissing~~  
~~06 - Wearing eachothers’ clothes~~  
~~07 - Cosplaying~~  
~~08 - Shopping~~  
~~09 - Hanging out with friends~~  
 ~~10 - With animal ears~~  
~~11 - Wearing kigurumis~~  
~~12 - Making out~~  
~~13 - Eating icecream~~  
~~14 - Genderswapped~~  
~~15 - In a different clothing style~~  
~~16 - During their morning ritual(s)~~  
~~17 - Spooning~~  
~~18 - Doing something together~~    
~~19 - In formal wear~~  
~~20 - Dancing~~  
~~21 - Cooking/baking~~  
~~22 - In battle, side-by-side~~  
~~23 - Arguing~~  
~~24 - Making up afterwards~~  
~~25 - Gazing into eachothers’ eyes~~  
~~26 - Getting married~~  
~~27 - On one of their birthdays~~  
~~28 - Doing something ridiculous~~  
~~29 - Doing something sweet~~  
~~30 - Doing something hot~~


	2. Holding Hands

It was too calm, too peaceful. Six months had passed since Dave, Rose and a handful of trolls started their journey on this godforsaken meteor. Most of that time had been spent getting everything from food, to sleeping arrangements, to exploration of the meteor sorted out. It was a little chaotic, but it felt natural to Dave. Chaos was his element, he was at his most relaxed when things around him were in some form of disarray. Not now though, things had slowly, but steadily getting calmer, and it made him antsy. At first it had just been a few moments of uneasiness that were easily quelled by checking over his shoulder or taking a peek behind a curtain, or simply moving to one of the more populated areas. Now however, it was this constant pressure that had crept from the back of his mind to the forefront of his consciousness, never letting him know a moment of serenity. Reminding him constantly that just because he could see danger didn’t mean it wasn’t there.

He hadn’t slept it three days. Every time the welcoming hand of darkness reached out to him, he was yanked back by the instincts that had been drilled into him since he was four years old. This continual impressing need to be on guard. Damn, if these doors would just lock than maybe his mind could be at rest, but they don’t and Dave didn’t think there was any way to lock them; they were these motion sensor doors that opened when anyone approached them. Kind of hard to lock those; maybe there was a way to program them to shut down at certain hours, maybe he should try to find a control panel of some sort and look into programing his door. When he lived with bro he always locked his door; every night at 10:00, with a big thick padlock; it was his routine. To prevent a midnight attack.

All of this barley registered as fully formed thoughts though, as Dave was severely sleep deprived. Still, he couldn’t achieve a respite from his instincts. Instead, he took to wandering aimlessly around the meteor. Tense, like a telephone wire pulled taut and a fucking bird tap-dancing on it. Every movement another bounce on the already taxed string. It was only a matter of time before it snapped. His mind was teetering between circumspection and out right paranoia. These thoughts fueled a nervous energy inside him, one that demanded release, however his mind was too out of sorts to recognize this directly. He didn’t even realize he was walking in circles. His feet moved as a way to dispose of his restless energy, the only energy he had now, the electric impulse that refused to let him rest despite how very tired he was.

“HEY! STRI-DOUCHE!” A loud slightly gravelly voice called out to him. He turned his head to the direction the voice had come from, but the owner of the face took several moments to register in his mind.

“Sup”

“DON’T ‘SUP’ ME ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Just walking.” Dave didn’t have the mental capacity anymore for sarcastic, long winded comments. Hell, it was hard enough just following what Karkat was saying.

“YOU’VE WALKED BY MY ROOM LIKE FIVE TIMES NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH YOU?!”

“Just walking.” Dave couldn’t think of another reply. His mind was conserving mental dexterity wherever it could. And right now it took too much effort to diversify his responses.

Karkat noticed that Dave wasn’t himself and marched up to him; concerned despite himself. He brought his tone down. “Take off your shades.”

“No.” Even this tired Dave wasn’t about to take his shades off, stubbornness didn’t require much thought or effort for the blonde. It was an intrinsic part of his personality, he hated being told what to do.

Karkat, surprisingly didn’t push it. Instead, he grabbed Dave arm and pulled him into his room, pushing him onto the bed. The sleep deprivation had made Dave weak, he was no match for Karkat’s already superior strength. “Sleep fuckass.” He had wanted Dave to take his shades off for confirmation, but he could get it another way if need be.

“Mmn not tired.” Dave yawned, completely contradicting the claim he just made. Karkat rolled his eyes.

“I fucking watched your entire life in the veil. Humans need a certain amount of sleep. And I fucking know you haven’t gotten that much in the past few days.”

“How d’you know?” Dave’s accent slipped out, as well as another yawn.

“Because your room if right next to mine dumbass! You really think I wouldn’t notice your constant fucking pacing that only increases every fucking hour?” Before Dave could respond, Karkat threw a blanket over the knight and used a spare pillow to prop himself up next to him on the large bed, grabbing a book to read. “Go to fucking sleep.”

Dave, in his current state, being highly suggestable, the act of laying down fighting with his innate stubbornness. The horizontal position broke down the last of unyielding aspect of his personality, creating a far more compliant state of mind than he would have ever liked. The bed was comfortable though and the blanket was nice; he tried to do as he was told. Again though, as he felt the tug of his dreams calling him into the realm of unconsciousness; his instincts reminded him he was not alone; and therefore not save. He shot up quickly, checking around him, causing Karkat to jump. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Dave clutched his head, Karkat’s yelling, while more subdued than usual, was still giving him a headache. He fell back, he just wanted to sleep so damn much. His stoic filter was cracked, making it harder for him to think about his words before they came out of his mouth. “Can’t, will be attacked.”

Karkat just looked at him for a moment and sighed. “No one’s going to attack you douchebag. I promise.” He reached out and grabbed Dave’s hand.

Dave tensed at the action. “Why are you holding my hand?”

“To comfort you fuckass, sit back, enjoy, and go to fucking sleep. I swear on my favorite sickles nothing is going to attack your worthless human ass while you sleep on my respite block.”

For some reason Dave found great solace in his words. They felt genuine, like he could trust them. He slowly relaxed, letting the feel of Karkat’s slightly callused hand act as his anchor. Did he trust Karkat? Maybe… kind of… yes. Karkat was a loud mouth, but in the short time he had known him, the troll had always been sincere in his words. He was a good fighter too, he could hold his own if attacked.

What was this feeling? Dave didn’t think he had ever felt it before. This peace with himself and his surroundings. This tranquility of someone next to him that he trusted, holding his hand, trying to soothe him. It was nice.

And as the darkness crowded into his mind once again, Dave was finally able to succumb to it and sleep.

 


	3. Kigurumis

Dave woke up sometime later. For the first time in weeks he felt well rested. Karkat’s hand was still in his, but Karkat’s body was slumped over, no blood, he was asleep himself. Dave felt oddly comforted by it. The fact that Karkat wasn’t in a more comfortable position suggested that Karkat fought sleep for Dave’s sake; that is until he had no choice but to give in. It was nice to know the troll had stayed by his side, like a protector…like a knight. Dave couldn’t help, but roll his eyes at himself. How fucking cheesy was that? That wasn’t even ironic. No, he didn’t think that, not really, it was something his still sleep-addled brain thought. Not his real thoughts, no way. Still, he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful the troll looked in his sleep. Less agitated, less annoyed, almost content. He actually looked kind of cute…who thought that? Not Dave, no, he wasn’t gay. No, not at all. It’s not that he was against homosexuality, it just wasn’t ever something he considered himself to be a part of. He had never had crushes on guys, it just wasn’t something he experienced. Then again, he didn’t really ever have a crush on anyone. He had kind of always been preoccupied by avoiding puppets and keeping out of sight of his bro.

Dave wanted to get up, but kind of felt bad about letting go of Karkat’s hand. He had really appreciated the troll’s compassion for him. He wanted to return the gesture, but at the same time just because he did it for Dave, that doesn’t necessarily mean that Karkat needs it for himself. Hmm…what to do…

It ended up being a non-issue though, as Karkat woke up during Dave’s deliberation. Yawning, he asked “Morning fuckass, finally get some sleep?”

Dave nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

Karkat just nodded at him. Dave started to get up, this whole thing was now starting to feel awkward. As he was making his way out of the room he spotted an odd looking garment on the floor. “What’s that?”

“IT’S NOTHING GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!”  
Dave could tell his volume increased due to embarrassment rather than anger, it held a squeak quality to it. He couldn’t help but smirk and pick up the raiment. It was an adult sized onesie, in shape what Dave would guess was a crab. It was red and the feet were pointed like little crab legs. No, claws, he could guess that was due to practicality though. Why did Karkat have this? Before he could ask Karkat ripped the piece of clothing out of his hands. The trolls face was incredibly red. “IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!”

“I don’t think anything dude. Seriously, I’ve seen far worse, you sleep in animal pajamas, what the fuck do I care?” Truth was he had a set too. They were black and shaped like a raven…Jade had given it to him last year for his birthday. They were actually perpetually captchalogged, he just liked having them even if he was too embarrassed to wear them.

Karkat was a little taken aback; still, he wanted it the reason why it was there to be straightened out “We found them during our game, one each in the shape of out lusus. I just like having it around.” Karkat’s blush only got deeper.

“Dude, it’s cool…” Damn it. After helping him sleep and this whole confession, or whatever the hell it was…now Dave felt like he owed Karkat some sort of confession of his own. For the first time in ever he uncaptchalogged his garment. “I have one too, Jade gave it to me, It’s ironic now, considering Davespirte, so maybe I’ll start wearing it.” Truth was he had always wanted an excuse to wear it, now’s his chance.

Partially for his own enjoyment, partially to reciprocate the comfort Karkat had bestowed upon him, Dave put his kigurumi on over his god tier pajamas. The black outfit and the hood which came to a point in order to mimic a beak, created a wonderful contrast on his pale skin and blonde hair. Karkat’s blush grew a little deeper, Dave looked really cute, as well as a bit striking at the same time.

“Come one, put yours on.” Dave said.

“What?”

“It’s cool dude, c’mon I know you want to wear it and I don’t want to be the only one in this kind of get-up.”

Karkat wanted to yell at the hipster, but couldn’t deny he had wanted to wear this for a while. He really loved his lusus, even though it was a pain sometimes. And while this may be a cheap substitute, when he wore it, it felt like his lusus was still with him. He could never wear it around the others though, they’d call him a wriggler. Dave though, Dave seemed different. Hell, he even put on his version of the garment. So it was okay, okay for this one time. Karkat put it on, completely flushed. It may have been okay, and Dave wasn’t teasing him, but it was still embarrassing; dressing up like this.

“See, totally ironic.”

“Yeah…whatever”

Between the blush and the cuteness of the outfit, Dave couldn’t deny to himself that he thought Karkat was adorable. …In an ironic way of course. Always about the irony. The boys just sat together, silence draped across the room. Neither really knew where to go from there. It’s not like they were openly even friends at this point. Right now they were straddling between begrudging tolerance and possible amicable terms. It’s not like they were bros.

“Dave?”  
“Yeah?”

“Why did you really have us put on these things?”

“Cause it’s ironic…”

Karkat gave him a look that clearly read “stop fucking with me.”

“I just like them and you really did me a solid by letting me sleep in your room with you. You clearly like these things too, so it seemed the least I could do was give you an excuse to wear it.”

Karkat visibly relaxed, satisfied with the motive. Dave’s only real lies involved “irony”, if he wasn’t saying that word or giving a long convoluted monologue, it could probably be assumed that he was speaking the truth.

So, the boys sat there in awkward silence until they heard shuffling in the vents. They quickly removed their kigurumis, Dave left Karkats room, but was back when he needed to sleep again. Karkat didn’t mind. Truth was that morning (or whatever, how can you really judge time of day on a meteor?) was the first time he had really slept well in a while. Just like Dave, he was constantly on edge. A life-long fear of getting culled will do that to a person. Now, it seemed like nobody cared, but he couldn’t shake that worry that had always been part of his existence. Dave got it though, and so the boys were able to take comfort and find camaraderie in their mutual anxieties. Guarding each other while they slept more out of paranoid habit than necessity. That night it became a regular sleeping arrangement for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of thought that Dave would at first be subject to hetero-bias. Thinking he was heterosexual because it is seen as the default in society. After his talk with John in the comic, I viewed Dave as going through a kind of series of realizations. First that he is not heterosexual, then trying to define it, getting tired of labels, taking a good look at the way society views relationships, etc. It's just kind of a background thing, probably only a few small references throughout the story, but something I wanted to address nonetheless.


	4. Cuddling

The boys had been able to keep up their sleeping arrangements for almost a month and a half. However, some of the others were starting to notice. Rose had been making insinuations about Dave’s feelings for Karkat being more than just bromance inclinations. Not in a teasing way, more in her irritating psychoanalytic way. Like she knew more about Dave’s feelings than Dave himself. And maybe she did, but this was something he wanted to discover on his own.

Questions were asked by the others about why, when there are so many, many, rooms on the meteor were they sharing a room? Neither wanted to reveal their anxieties to so many people. It was private. The two had an understanding, nothing romantic was going on, just bros protecting each other’s feels, that was it. Nothing romantic about it, nope. Well, okay, according to Karkat they were apparently in something called a “moirallegiance”? Whatever, they were bros that’s all that needed to be known.

Still, they realized they spent about 2/3 of their time either sleeping or staying next to the other so they could sleep. Kind of an inefficient use of time. So, Dave took it upon himself to work on the damn keypads that he discovered underneath panels, next to the doors, but for some reason were incredibly stubborn. There was a door that bridged Dave’s room to Karkat’s that refused to open and the doors for each other boy’s rooms to the hallway refused to lock. Thankfully, Dave was pretty good with technology…well, okay, obstinately persistent was more like it.

A few days later he finally managed to get his door to lock, the bridging door to open and he greeted Karkat and showed him how to lock his door. “Now we can both rest easy.”

Karkat did like that he could lock his door, but it still didn’t save him from Gamzee. He pointed this out to Dave. “Didn’t you weld the grate?”

“No, how the fuck would I do that?”

Dave left coming back with a torch and a welder’s mask. “Look away dude, this shit will burn your retinas.”

Karkat did as he was told, he didn’t like being told what to do, but he valued his sight too much not to obey.

Dave finished shortly. “There.” He then went back to his room, only to return moments later is a thin black cloth. “If Mcbat-shit the crazy clown tries to spy on you or anything, this should make it harder to see.”

“Dipshit, won’t that keep air from getting into the room?”

“No, it’s thin, dumbass; air should pass through it fine.”

Despite the derogatory names used towards each other, the two had become quite close. Karkat was actually a little sad. Dave doing all of this must mean that he was tired of sleeping in the same room as him. Karkat wasn’t about to say anything, he wasn’t a fucking wriggler, but he liked having Dave by his side.

It was getting late and Karkat was getting ready to turn in. He really wished Dave was here. It was just comforting having someone else near him. Someone who understood his paranoia, even if it stemmed from a different place. Dave and Karkat were on a wavelength none of the others could understand.

Just then, Dave came through the door that bridged the two rooms together. “Het, ready for bed?”

“Yeah, your ass going to stay up? I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Dude that’s what the locked doors and the fabric on the vent are for. I’m tired of people sticking their noses into our fucking business. And I’m tired of the inefficient use of time. Now, we can both sleep and still feel safe and shit.”

“Then why share a fucking bed? Why not sleep in our own rooms?”

“…” Dave couldn’t answer that. Truth was, he liked sleeping next to Karkat, it was reassuring in a different way than just safety. It’s like, for the first time, Dave didn’t feel quite so alone. He was always alone when he lived with Bro, always alone and on edge. Even at school he was alone. He didn’t really have a way to relate to the other kids. None of their parents made them strife, or had smuppets strewn across the house, or had a fucking demonic puppet that hauted their fucking dreams. Granted, Karkat didn’t have this either, but still there was a feeling of like-mindedness with Karkat, the feeling of isolation that was forced onto you by someone else or circumstances out of your control. They just handled it differently. Karkat was loud and pushy so he didn’t look so afraid, so he could convince himself he was strong enough to defend himself. Dave was reticent so he could fade into the background, so people would forget he was there and not target him; another piece of wisdom that Bro had taught him.

“Look, I just figured it would give us some privacy, I got the feeling that you liked having someone else in the room, since that’s not case I’ll just go back to my room.” Dave was disappointed and a little hurt, but he’d be damned if he was going to show more vulnerability.

“Fuck, would you calm the fuck down?! I was just wondering why YOU still wanted to sleep in the same bed. I don’t believe for one fucking second that you are doing it purely for my sake. Tell me the fucking truth.”

“Fine, truth time, here it is. Get ready for a god damned picture show filled with the best fucking veracity money can buy. Only no money, because that shit is worthless now and boonbucks are fucking stupid. In fact, let me go draw up a few comics on the candor of which I’m about to disseminate the shit out of to you.”

“OH MY GOG!! WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING RAMBLING AND JUST FUCKING SAY IT!”

“…Fine…truth is… _I_ like sleeping in the same room with you. _I_ hated everyone asking fucking questions and wanted them to leave me alone about my shit. Fuck telling them anything, including Rose. She my sister and I appreciate her advice when warranted, but it’s not needed for this. This is my thing that I can figure it out on my own. I can deal with my own issues in my own fucking way and right now I just want to keep things as they are without getting the third fucking degree every time I leave this room.”

Karkat could feel like there was more to this. Less about their sleeping arrangements and more about something Dave was going through personally. What issues was he talking about? This had to be more than just dealing with their nosey meteor mates. He wouldn’t push it though, he would let Dave handle it in his own time. “Alright, get over here bulgemuncher.”

Dave was relieved, no more than relieved, thankful. He suddenly felt like he was in debt to Karkat for doing this, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He climbed into bed with Karkat, both on their sides facing each other. “So…how do we do this? Normally one of us is sitting up and keeping a fucking look out.”

“Um…” Dave hadn’t really thought about this aspect of their sharing a sleeping space. They could turn their backs to each other, but he wanted contact right now. They could spoon, but that seemed really intimate. Or…”Let’s try this.” Dave reached his arm across Karkat, pulling the troll closer to him. His head under Dave’s chin, Dave careful to avoid the horns. It was awkward at first, the boys ended up shifting a couple of times until Karkat had his arms around Dave’s waist, face against his chest. Karkat’s head far enough down that Dave didn’t have to worry about being stabbed with the nubby horns. Although he was curious what was with those horns. He carefully reached up and softly brushed one; feeling Karkat’s body tense at the contact. “Sorry, should I not do that?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“What does it feel like anyway?”

“It depends on whose touching them and when. Moirails touching each other’s horns typically is done for a calming effect. It sort of forces us to calm down. If someone touches them and they are not in a quadrant it can cause a feeling of violation or anger. Mine are a bit more sensitive because they’re so small; so the feeling created is a bit more intense at first.”

Dave thought about what he said for a moment and had to ask. “Karkat, what do you consider me in your quadrant thingy.”

“I already told you dipshit, Moirails, what we’re doing right now has fucking pale feelings all over it.”

“Good.” Dave reached up and gently rubbed the nubby horns. Karkat tensed again, but quickly relaxed, falling into a trance like state, he stated purring. “Whoa, you fucking purr?”

Karkat was a little out of it from the stimulation of his horns. Unable to even get irritated with Dave. Dave was still rubbing them and it was creating a peaceful tranquility within Karkat, it was taking everything the troll had not to fall asleep and answer the question. “…It’s a …bonding mechanism…creates…feeling…o…f…tru…st…” And he’s out; but his purring was only getting louder…Dave had to admit, it had a soothing effect, his eye were getting heavier and he felt a thread in the back of his mind tug him down into the depth of a dream filled abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm a sucker for the whole horns and purring head canons. Love'em.


	5. Doing Something Together

The others stopped asking the boys about their sleeping arrangements. Whether anyone was fooled by Dave’s ruse was debatable. A more likely explanation was that they just didn’t care anymore. Everyone was becoming more and more isolated into their own mini-groups. Vriska and Terezi, Rose and Kanaya, Gamzee was on his own; which left Dave, Karkat, and the Mayor to act as companions to each other. The Mayor had little interest in things outside of Can Town, but could be persuaded away from his duties every now and then. He was a hell of a guy and very sociable. Karkat seemed protective and fond of him as well, probably something to do with being a blood player. Karkat had actually been very comforting to Dave when he woke up with nightmares, always rubbing his back and giving sweet reassurances if Dave started crying. There was something about Karkat he always seemed to know exactly how to comfort someone and was always sincere in his talks with Dave. It was nice. The troll was so protective of those he cared for, it’s too bad he didn’t see himself as someone worth protecting as well.

Today, Dave thought it would be a good idea to introduce the two to an Earthling children’s game. One that he had never been able to play with the other kids when he was actually on Earth; but he often played by himself when bro had left the apartment door locked and Dave without a key. It was how he passed the time before Bro arrived home from the few errands he seldom accomplished. Surprisingly, Bro always left chalk outside the door. The activity always brought Dave some peace of mind as a kid. He would draw out the path with the chalk, working to make it perfect, then he would go back and forth on his path until he got bored, moved to a different part of the street outside the complex and draw a new path. He became quite good at it. Created all kinds of twisted pathways, he would see some other kids play on them when he came home from school. He never stopped to talk to them though. It seemed like every time he did, he was met with a strife as soon as he actually went in the apartment.

He wanted to share something with Karkat though, even if it was stupid, even if it didn’t have any real value. He had been growing closer to Karkat over the past few months. The bro cuddles becoming an every night thing, Karkat’s purring becoming his lullaby with which he was able to sleep peacefully, well most nights. And the Mayor, the Mayor was pretty much up for anything, he was awesome like that. The three of them ended up hanging out together anyway when the Mayor took a break from his duties in Can Town. So Dave prepped a space in one of the many hallways throughout the meteor, making it ridiculously long with an insane number of single squares, forcing whoever attempted it to hop on one foot for nearly 100 ft. Once Dave finished he decided to hop back, test himself and see if he still had his 3rd grade cool-kid skills.

As he was reaching the end (not tripping or losing his balance once) he was greeted with the sight of Karkat and the Mayor. Karkat talking about god knows what and the Mayor just eagerly nodding, while using some of the chalk Dave had left there to draw. Karkat saw Dave hopping towards the end of the drawn path and clapped. “Good job Dave.” Karkat had been referring to him with insults less and less. Normally Dave wouldn’t think anything of it, except it only happened when they were alone and he still referred to others with those insults. He should ask Karkat about that sometime. However, right now it’s time to play some ironic hopscotch. Dave suggested that Karkat attempt the long winding path, but apparently this wasn’t a game that had ever been done in Alternia. Karkat wasn’t about to attempt the insanely protracted path. “That is entirely too fucking long Dave! Trolls didn’t have this stupid bullshit wriggler game and I’m not going to look like a dumbass for your amusement.”

“It’s not like that dude, it’s fun, here.” Dave made a much shorter path for the troll to attempt… in the shape of a phallus.

“What the fuck is that?”

“A shorter hopscotch path.”

“You know what I mean, it’s shaped weird.”

“Okay, now you’ve got me curious now, this is a dong. Part of male human anatomy.”

“WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SHAPE YOU WRIGGLER PATH LIKE THAT?!?”

“Irony, dude. …So, troll anatomy doesn’t look like this at all?”

Karkat had a blush growing across his face. “NO! IT DOESN’T!” His nervousness making it harder to control his volume.

“What’s it look like then?” Dave offered him a piece of chalk to draw.

“I’M NOT FUCKING DOING THIS.”

The Mayor just looked back and forth between the two boys. Unsure of what was going on.

Dave didn’t want to start a fight, it was something he was going to ask Karkat later though, in a more private area (last thing he needs is Rose psychoanalyzing his curiosity).

Dave erased and redrew the path to end the discussion. Karkat, placated, attempted the shorter hopscotch obstacle. He succeeded just fine.

“Okay, now take this.” Dave handed him a rock. “Wherever is lands, you can’t step on that square.”

“Okay, whatever, this is a game for wrigglers. I don’t even get why we are still playing this shit.” Despite his comments, Karkat actually really got into the activity. After he went through the small hopscotch a few times he decided to switch it up and try the long winding path that Dave had first made. The Mayor then took his turn on the small path. He was able to complete the short path a half dozen times before Karkat returned.

The troll completed his attempt and looked at Dave. “You are a fucking sadist with that long line of single squares.” Dave smirked

“Gotta take challenges to ironic levels.”

“How was that ironic?”

Dave was a little taken aback by the question. “Because it just is.”

“No, that wasn’t ironic.”

“Yes it was.”

“Then explain to me how.”

“…because shut up that’s why.”

Karkat let out a toothy grin, Dave was blushing a little. It was rare for the hipster to caught off guard. Karkat couldn’t help but think it cute. In a pale way of course, no way would he was flushed for Dave. They were bros, and he felt a strong pale connection. He couldn’t possibly feel flushed feelings for Dave, no, not possible.

For Dave’s part, he couldn’t help but notice how wide Karkat’s smile was. He didn’t think he had ever seen the troll smile that hard in the ten months they had been stuck on this meteor. Why did he find the troll’s smile so endearing? Why did it make him want to try again and again to see if he could coax an even more jubilant reaction from the nubby horned creature in front of him. …It was something Dave would think about later. Right now, it’s time for some stupid fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while Dave is kind of caught up on his sexuality, I kind of thought, Karkat would get caught up on the quadrant system. Seeing them as 100% distinct from each other and not coinciding in the slightest. While I think it is possible for that to happen with the quadrant system, I tend to think of Davekat as a mix. Also, I picture Dave as someone not really in touch with his emotions, at least not at first. I think he would have a hard time identifying affection since he never really had it.
> 
> On that note, I also want to address my interpretation of Bro strider. I don't think he was intentionally abusive. I picture him as very much like Dirk, but probably grew up in a very judgmental place and ended up very isolated. Isolated, for a variety of reasons, Dirk is already full of self loathing, and I think his thought process is pretty uncommon; this coupled with is sexuality that doesn't fit neatly into a label probably made him a target for bullies and as a result, a bit of a misanthrope. Which, was only fueled by Lil cal who clearly was in fact, Caliborn, thus increasing his isolation from society. Now, bring in Dave. Bro knew what Dave would go through and saw raising him as a logical necessity for a desired end. Thus he trained him. And I think he had an intellectual affection for Dave. Which is why I have him leaving chalk out, so Dave wouldn't get bored. However, Bro, was pretty cut off from his emotions himself, and I don't think he was the most practical or present-oriented person. Which is why I made it to where he didn't leave food or water or a babysitter for Dave. I think it speaks to how he limited his contact with Dave and never taught him necessities of life, like laundry. He was so focused on what was to come and so removed from his own emotions, that he neglected everything, other than the imposing future he pictured.
> 
> Well, I hope that made sense. Anyway, I will be including almost every event from that post-retcon update. Hopscotch (which is now done), working on music together, the movie event, and playing cards with the dream bubble ghosts. The only that won't be addressed is that picture with Dave, Karkat, and the Mayor spinning in a circle...because honestly I have NO idea what to do with that.


	6. Dancing

Sounds of sword on sickle echoed throughout the room. Karkat had been feeling restless lately, Dave didn’t really like fighting, but they were bros and his bro needed to get out a little aggression. They were careful, using only the broad side on their weapons so as not to seriously injure each other. Not that Dave needed any help. He was excellent at dodging Karkat’s attacks. In fact, he hadn’t been hit once. Karkat eventually became frustrated and attacked with all of the speed, strength and accuracy he could muster. Dave dodged each attack with grace and elegance, answering Karkat’s attempts with one of his own, and he was successful. They continued, Karkat’s swings asking a question, only to be answered with Dave’s sword rather than his flesh. It was frustrating, but at the same time intriguing. Karkat started to attack, not with the purpose of landing a blow, but to see Dave in action. He had never seen someone move so elegantly and sophisticatedly. It was mesmerizing and he continued with half-hearted blows in the hopes of seeing more. How did he do that? There were moments that his agile movements were almost too fast to watch, but there were also extensions which showed off the clean lines of his body. He looked beautiful. In an artistic way of course. They were moirails. It was perfectly appropriate for Karkat to admire Dave’s aesthetic beauty. Not only his graceful movements, but his gorgeous silky hair and his lovely, near translucent skin, which, while marred by a few blemishes; human puberty was hitting Dave full force recently, his skin was still perfect to Karkat.

It was like a dance between the two. Dave knew Karkat wasn’t coming at him full force anymore; which made him happy, his bro must be feeling better. His hair was a little ruffled, he was breathing a little heavier from the exertion, his eyes held a glint of curiosity…why? Dave wasn’t doing anything special. Still, the look on Karkat’s face was cute. Shit, he can’t think things like that. Damn hormones, they’ve been attacking his mind with thoughts of Karkat, for the past few weeks. Pretty much ever since the hopscotch event. Dave was realizing that perhaps his sexuality wasn’t cut and dry, it was weird because shortly before the game he had been picturing himself with Jade, when they would pester each other Dave had grown to have feelings for her. Now though, those types of feelings swirling in his brain were of Karkat. And it bothered him. Partially because it complicated his sexuality, what did that make him? Bi? Did having a crush on an alien even fall into one of the many human labels for sexuality? Dave didn’t think so. More importantly, however, his feelings bothered him because he was Karkat’s bro. Karkat came to him for comfort and was very attached to his culture’s quadrant system. And according to Karkat they were in a sort of asexual emotionally romantic relationship. And asexuality was not something he would use to describe his thoughts of Karkat. Nope, not at all. In fact, it was becoming harder for him to share a bed with the troll, but he wasn’t about to say anything. Not sharing a bed and ruining their bromance would be far worse than dealing with the discomfort, he couldn’t bear the thought of distancing himself from the troll….shit, he was in love wasn’t he? He was head over heels in love with this troll, that is was what these feelings were. God dammit, what should he do? This wasn’t just an attraction born out of hormones, he loved that troll. He didn’t want to leave his side, the idea of not being close to Karkat made his heart ache. No, better to keep the, what was it? Flushed feelings? To himself. He didn’t need to complicate things or make it awkward. How did Rose handle things between herself and Kanaya? They seemed happy, but they probably never were part of a moirail-whatever thing. Still, maybe talking to her would help.

“Hey, Dave.” The knight of time’s thoughts were interrupted by the blood player in front of him.

“…Yeah.”

“How do you do those moves?” Karkat wanted to learn. Dave moved so well and was a better fighter than himself, he wanted to get better. He hoped Dave wouldn’t laugh at him.

“What moves?”

“Those fucking dodge moves asswipe. What do you think? They’re all elegant and shit and I can’t land a fucking hit on you. Teach me how to do that.”

“Oh, it’s ballet. Bro made me take lessons as a kid, probably to make me a better fighter.”

“Well, it worked…will you teach me…please?”  
Dave was kind of touched that Karkat thought so highly of him that he wanted the boy to teach him something like this. Karkat and had always prized himself as a good fighter. Oh god, he was blushing and he was so cute like this, dammit focus…god he wanted to kiss him. No, Karkat trusted him, he wouldn’t betray that trust or make things awkward. So he decided to show Karkat a few basic moves. An arabesque, a pas de basque, and a pirouette. These were just a few moves that the boy had performed, but the troll was struggling, so he didn’t press further.

Karkat was never a graceful one. He was short and strong, but not very agile. These moves were a little outside his general realm of combat knowledge. He was determined though. “Don’t go easy on me Dave, I want to get fucking better at this. If I’m doing something wrong, tell me.”

“Right.”  
So they spent the entire afternoon practicing. Karkat steadily getting more adept and Dave taking secret joy from teaching the troll. He loved the determined look on his face and how hard he tried. It reminded him of how much he loved the ballet lessons as a kid; that is until Bro removed him from them. He remembers asking Bro why, why when he loved it so much, did he have to give it up. And he’ll never forget the response. _“I’m not raising you to become a dancing wimp. Dancing had a purpose and that purpose was fulfilled. It was never for your enjoyment.”_ Then bro strifed harder with him than he ever had before; that was on his tenth birthday.

“Hey, I think I got it. Like this Dave? …Dave?” Karkat looked over Dave didn’t seem to hear him. It was hard to tell with those glasses; he really wishes the boy would take them off. He had never heard of someone wearing them while _sleeping_. Still, Karkat had learn to take other cues from his face. Dave’s lips were pursed, his brow wrinkled and he had a general tension in his face, judging from how the shades were resting. Something was bothering him. Karkat went up and wrapped his arms around the boy. “You okay?”  


Dave was snapped out of his thoughts, Karkat was hugging him. It was nice, and warm and caring. Such a stark contrast to the memory he had just been reliving. He wanted to cry. How uncool would that be? Instead, he wrapped his arms around the troll. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter I had prepared. I'm going to try and write one more today, that way I'm on track to have this story done by the 31st. After that it'll only be one update per-day...unless I fall behind....which I might.


	7. Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just want to say this chapter and I had a fight. Bitch stole my ice cream and refused work with me. I haven't really edited it, so please forgive any major mistakes. There was a lot I wanted to address in this chapter, but nothing was coming out right. And I'm just tired of fighting with it. So, I guess what I'm saying is, this chapter is shitty; don't expect anything great.

The teens had officially been living on the meteor for a year; well according to Rose and Kanaya. They had taken it upon themselves to start a sort of calendar, and now that everyone was settled and routines, living arrangements, food, water, entertainment, and so forth had become non-issues; the two girls decided it would be a good idea to start incorporating cultural events. That way the trolls could learn about humans and vice versa. It was once again April, at least, according to the human’s calendar; this is usually a slow time for any of the big human holidays, however, when Kanaya had learned of Spring Dances she became enthralled with the idea of creating finery for everyone to where and dancing sounded just lovely. Rose had no objections; and Vriska, who had overheard the discussion was surprisingly for it. Something about finally getting a chance to show off her superior dance moves.

The boys were against it. Neither wanted to dress up and neither were big fans of group dancing of any kind. Dave, while he enjoyed ballet, was not a big fan of dancing in front of other people. Karkat being the only exception. No one else knew of his formal training and he preferred to keep it that way. Karkat, quite frankly, just didn’t like it when he was forced to do anything. Vriska made it clear however, that attendance was mandatory, they didn’t have many people as it was, so everyone (barring psychotic clowns) must attend. If they refused than she would happily…persuade them. Neither boy wanted to lose control of their mental faculties, so they were obliged the compulsory attendance requirement.

And there they were. Dave in a red suit, Karkat in a black and grey one, curtesy of Kanaya. They stood off to the side, trying fruitlessly to blend into the wall. Rose refused to let Dave DJ as she wanted him to truly participate; not hid behind his music. Why did they have to do this? It’s so stupid. He doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to dance. He wants to go to his room and play fucking Mario Kart with Karkat. Still, maybe he could get Rose alone and ask her some things about relationships with trolls and the whole quadrant system. He wanted to know if it was possible for trolls to develop romantic feelings while in the asexual quadrant. He could ask Karkat, but that would open up a box he wasn’t ready to open. He would move as slowly as needed to ensure that his relationship with Karkat wasn’t ruined.

“Yo, Strider, dance with me.” Vriska had come up and interrupted his thoughts. “Sure.” Not because he wanted to dance, but this would get out his obligation and then give him a chance to corner Rose; who was currently dancing with Kanaya. Vriska was wearing a cerulean, tea length, A-line dress. It was flattering to her figure, but did nothing for her personality. She was abrasive as always, Dave didn’t really mind. He didn’t hate Vriska or anything, she just wasn’t his favorite person on the meteor.

“Wow, Strider you’re a really smooth dancer!” Dave suppressed a blush, not because of her compliment, but because of the attention that it drew. Now the other four teenagers were looking at them. Vriska relished the attention, while Dave wanted nothing more than to be out of the room at that moment. Karkat now had his eyes trained on the pair, which only made things feel that much more intense for the knight of time.

Karkat couldn’t help, but watch. Truth was he wanted to dance with Dave, he wanted Dave to take his hand and feel his grace. That was ridiculous, these, these feelings aren’t reasonable. He’s Dave’s moirail, he should be happy, not…jealous. Fuck, he was jealous, his feelings were leaning red and he didn’t know what to do. He needed to talk with Kanaya; she could help him through this. How do you handle red feelings for a human? The song ended and the boys grabbed the respective girl that they hoped to speak with.

Dave pulled Rose aside, thankfully Terezi and Vriska could entertain each other. It looks like they are trying to eat as much of the cotton candy laid out as they can. “Yes Dave?” Monotone as always, not that he was one to talk.

Speaking as quietly as he could he said, “Look, I was just wondering…how did you and Kanaya….um….” Fucking god damn it! Putting his questions into words was really hard. He really should have prepared the thought in his head first.

Surprisingly Rose was able to infer his meaning from the limited information; and she was a little surprised. “You mean you guys aren’t together?”

“Well, according to Karkat we’re in some quadrant thingy, moirails, I think?”

“And you want something more?”

Dave nodded “Yeah, it took me a while to figure it out, cause you know, I hadn’t really thought much about that sort of stuff before. It wasn’t really something that needed figuring out, but now….I don’t know, I think I love him, but I just…”

“It’s okay to be gay Dave.”

“I fucking know that, I just, this shit … and Jade at one point…gah…I feel really confused.” And the truth is he was, he had spent some time researching, but nothing he found fit his situation. Was he pansexual? Bi? One of the other 1000 different titles for sexuality out there? Nothing he was experiencing was normal and not being able to define it, nothing to ground him was surprisingly distressing. Like, was he just some freak?

Rose calmly took a sip of her punch. “It’s okay Dave, forget about labels for a second, try to forget about anything our culture ever taught us about sexuality and answer my questions.”

“Okay.”

“Do you hold affection for Karkat, romantic or otherwise?”

“…Yeah” It was true he wanted nothing more than to put a smile on Karkat’s face and keep him happy and safe and every other positive emotion there is.

“Okay, …do you think anything romantic towards Karkat? They don’t necessarily have to be sexual in nature, but cuddling with him, holding hands, etc?”

“Yeah, but isn’t that a moirail thing? I mean, if it’s not sexual in nature?”

“Let me finish my questions, and remember I said forget labels. Finally, do you want something more from the relationship? Tenderness? Kissing? A higher level of romance?”

“Yes.” When she put it like that it was so simple. He wanted more than what he had, he already knew that. So…why did he have to put a label on it? Labels suck. Fuck labels. How did he get so swept up in that shit. No human can fit inside a fucking box. And nothing in his life so far had been typical, so what difference does it make? Still, that didn’t solve his dilemma.

“Well then that’s all you need to know.”

“Wait, that’s great and everything, and I appreciate the talk, but what about Karkat?”

“What about him?”

“Like, he seems really attached to the whole pale relationship thing. I really don’t want to fuck this up. I….I really DO want a relationship, a romantic one…our idea of romantic, but if he doesn’t want that I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“Well, according to Kanaya, it’s not completely uncommon for trolls to move between quadrants. Typically it’s vacillation between pitch and flushed quadrants, but I’m sure it’s happened between pale and flushed quadrants as well. Hmmm….I’ll be honest with you Dave, I think regardless of what you do, you will risk losing what you have. Try to get Karkat’s take on things; maybe you can get where he stands on your relationship. Look.”

Dave turned to see Karkat talking with Kanaya, he couldn’t tell what they were talking about, but Karkat seemed to be pretty emphatic, while Kanaya was mostly nodding her head.

 

Karkat pulled Kanaya aside. “Hey Kanaya, I need some advice on human relationships.”

“Are things not going well with Dave?”

“No, that not it, well, not completely anyway. We’re fine in the pale quadrants, things are great, it’s just….”

“You’ve developed red feelings?”

“Yeah, and, I don’t know. I think Dave may feel the same way, but humans seem to have some sort of different system for relationships? And I don’t know if it would be something Dave would be open to.”

“Well, from what I’ve gathered, humans like to label sexuality in terms of gender and attraction to gender. It’s primarily portrayed as a binary system, but just before their world ended other views were coming into the light. However, even Rose seemed to have a very fixed view of sexuality, that is completely unlike ours. We view sexuality as fluid, meaning that we don’t necessarily attach a label in regard to ourselves, we are allow movement through our preferences.”  
“You mean humans don’t?”  
“From what I could gather, no, most don’t. They affix a label to themselves, like ‘gay’, ‘straight’, ‘pan’, or ‘asexual’; among others, and assume they will be that way for the rest of their lives. This makes it very hard for them to come to terms with feelings that may not align with the label they identify with.”

“So, Dave may not be able to accept my feelings? Or if he has feelings he may not be able to accept them himself?”  
“Yes, however, I think it would still be worth a try to see how attached he is to his label; if he has chosen one yet. He wasn’t opposed to you calling him your moirail, right?”

“No, he seemed fine with it.”

“Even after you explained that in our culture it has romantic overtones?”

“Yeah, he didn’t seem to care.”  
“Then I think it would be worth it to talk to him and see his perspective. Don’t give up hope; Dave was rather young by cultural standards, he may be more open to undefined sexuality than most of his culture.”

“Yeah, I should talk with him. Thanks Kanaya.”

 


	8. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!

It had been a few weeks since the dance. The boys had yet to address their feelings for each other. Dave wanted to, desperately, but hesitation wouldn’t leave him. He had plenty of opportunity too, they still shared a bed, they still spent most of the day together. So, the only thing truly holding him back was his own fear. The same could be said for Karkat. He also wanted to approach the subject of initiating a flushed relationship. However, much like Dave, he hesitated, better to have Dave in his pale quadrant than no quadrant at all; which is what a confession may lead to. So the boys spent several weeks skirting the issue that weighed on them both so heavily. Finally though, Dave had had enough. He wasn’t a wuss, he would face the issue and stop running, first though, he needed some supplies.

He gathered fluffy blankets and pillows piling them all onto Karkat’s bed, the troll loved this type of stuff. Loved the comfort of soft, plush cuddle objects. He said it was completely different from what he had on Alternia, the production of soft comfort goods wasn’t exactly high in a culture that placed a supreme priority on strength and brutality. Next, ice cream, mostly because that’s what Dave needed, it was the only thing he could get on this godforsaken meteor with apples in it. He wasn’t sure what Karkat liked so he alchemized a variety of flavors, all Ben and Jerry’s because that ice cream was the shit. Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Chunky Monkey, Cake Batter, Cherry Garcia; and Apple-y Ever After for himself. Karkat should be done with his bath any time now…

And there he is. “Dave, what the fuck is all this?” Not angry, but a little surprised.

“I need to have feelings jam with you that may be a little difficult for both of us… I’m just trying to make it as comfortable as possible.” Best to be straightforward, if he was going to do this, he was going to fucking do it right. Not hold anything back, not beat around the bush. He didn’t want to make Karkat uncomfortable, but he didn’t want any ambiguity left about their relationship or his feelings.

“Okay, what are these?”

“Ice cream.”

“What?”

“Ice cream dude, you know, the frozen delicious treat that seems to be equated with difficult emotional times.”

“This is a human culture thing isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess. Just try a few, you’ll probably find something you like.”

So Karkat picked up the Chocolate Fudge Brownie and a spoon from the pile Dave had left on the table; taking a bite. “Wow, this is really good! You’ve been holding out on me fuckass.” Karkat looked like a kid in a candy store, or ice cream store, whatever. Karkat set the ice cream down for a moment, rearranged the pillows and blankets on their shared bed and made himself comfortable; he grabbed the ice cream again, digging in and said “Okay, shoot, what do you need to talk about.” Karkat wasn’t 100% sure what Dave was getting at, but if he was going through all of this preparation, than it must be important to him. Karkat was determined to listen intently.

“I….Karkat I….” Shit, his mouth was dry, the ice cream wasn’t helping shit. He felt like he was going to cry and Karkat looked concerned and he needed to fucking say something, but words were failing him.

“Dave, it’s okay, tell me.” Karkat reached over, placing a hand on Dave’s shoulder for reassurance. He was trying to be a good moirail, but in reality it just pained him so much to see Dave, the cool-kid hipster who guards his emotions like a fucking Swiss bank, seem so vulnerable.

The physical contact couple with his vulnerability caused something to snap in Dave, it was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel’s back. The camel being his restraint. He reached over and pulled Karkat into a kiss.

The troll was caught off guard, shit he had wanted this and now he was too shocked to move. He never really expected Dave to make the first move; he had been going over this scenario a thousand times in his mind and now he couldn’t even enjoy the feeling of the boy’s lips against his own. He should reciprocate, he should show Dave that he felt just as strongly.

Before Karkat could return the affection though, Dave pulled away. He felt rejected, he probably just fucked everything up and …oh shit, he was going to cry, he needed to get out of here. He needed to hide, he needed…he needed….

Karkat wasn’t about to let Dave get away. The blonde stood up, but Karkat caught his wrist, pulling him back down, giving him the most passionate kiss he could muster. Dave was shocked, but recovered fast, yes, this wasn’t a disaster. He returned the kiss with as much fervor as Karkat had presented. Hands moved to the back of Karkat’s head, deepening the kiss; his hair still wet.

Once they came up for air, Karkat pulled away, “So, does this mean…you have flushed feelings for me?” His question came out meek and unsure. He wasn’t sure how humans worked out these types of events, he was afraid that he maybe misinterpreting something.

Dave let out a relieved laugh. “Yeah dude, 100% flushed or whatever for you.”

Karkat smiled and Dave’s heart sang. He rested his forehead on Karkat’s shoulder, suddenly drained. He had to work himself up so much for this damn confession, steeling himself for rejection; now the amount of happiness that filled him was almost too much. …And he smelled apples. Was it his ice cream? No, he would have smelled it earlier. He brought his hand up, adjusting his glasses; it was his hand, why? He hadn’t….

Dave quickly removed himself from Karkat, standing up and leaning over the troll, burying his nose in his fellow knight’s hair. It was Karkat. Karkat used apple shampoo? Since when?

When the blonde pulled away, he saw his new matesprit blushing a violent red that removed any hue of gray from his skin. Dave smirked “You were going to try and seduce me weren’t you?”

“NO I WASN’T! I JUST…I JUST….I just was trying to work up the courage to tell you myself….I kind of thought….maybe ….I don’t know…..you would have a better chance of liking me or something, it was just something to help me with my confession. Something to give me confidence enough to tell you.”

Well fuck, Dave couldn’t tease him for that. It’s too damn precious, and actually, it made him feel special. That Karkat would go to such lengths, to work himself up like that for Dave’s sake. He pulled the troll in for one more chaste kiss. “You smell good.”

Karkat’s flushed deeper, if that was even possible and Dave smiled. Truly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Now I'm caught up for the month. I'll start posting one chapter a day from now on.


	9. On One of Their Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karkat's Birthday

Dave had probably gone overboard. Rose and Kanaya had worked out when everyone’s birthday is and first up is Karkat’s. Dave had never actually celebrated a birthday with someone before. Birthdays for him were spent alone, a cake was left for him on the kitchen counter and most of the time he was given a reprieve from strifing (not all the time, but enough for it to be considered a tradition to him). At first he had planned to put together a huge party, however Kanaya advised against it. Apparently trolls didn’t celebrate birthdays the way humans did. Birthday parties were usually put on by enemies trying to single out a troll and draw attention to them; something about old times when the species was even more brutal and looked for any excuse to kill or make someone’s life miserable. As a mutant, Karkat was even more sensitive to these types of events, as it put a mark on him, one slice and his blood was revealed; making him a culling target. As such, Kanaya said Karkat usually stayed in his hive all day, not even pestering anybody. Dave figured the troll would probably still do something similar even today; however that didn’t mean Dave couldn’t make it special.

So, for the past few weeks Dave had been alchemizing every romantic, comedy or otherwise, movie and book he could think of. He asked Kanaya for some troll titles, but they were so long that he could never remember them. He felt bad that everything he was giving his matesprit would be a human form of media; but hoped that he would like it anyway. Dave would practice and try to get him a host of troll media next year. The knight of time spent two weeks alchemizing and stashing the presents in his room. Finally, the night before he snuck out of bed and arranged the presents on Karkat’s desk, so when the troll woke up he would be greeted with a ton of material to read and watch for his day of seclusion. Most of all, Dave hoped Karkat would let him spend the day with the troll. Dave carefully got back into bed and fell asleep.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?” Dave was startled awake by the sudden and vociferous question. He looked bleary-eye over at the troll; who had somehow managed to get out of bed without Dave knowing, gaping at the waterfall of gifts that adorned the table.

“Happy birthday, or I guess, wriggling day.”

“What?”  
“Kanaya and Rose did the math, today is your seventh wriggling day. I think, I’m not so good you’re your culture’s time keeping system. I think it makes you about 15 in human years.”

The troll at first blanched; his grey skin becoming as white as a sheet. The look in his eyes slightly fearful. He hadn’t planned on his wriggling day while on the meteor. He didn’t gather food or anything to stay hidden today. The others said they didn’t care about his blood color, but he just felt so exposed now. Leaving his room today was a terrifying thought. In fact, Dave shouldn’t even be here. Right, Dave, Karkat looked at the mountain of presents Dave had arranged for him and his anxiety subsided a little bit. Dave had done this for him; it must have taken hours, possible days to accumulate this many books and DVDs.

Dave was worried at Karkat’s reaction. Apparently, the whole hiding on your birthday thing was a bigger deal than he thought. Didn’t his bout through the game start on his wriggling day though? Well, okay that was NOT a good example of showing yourself on a day you would normally hide. In fact, it probably only made the day more traumatic for the troll. Karkat was picking up and looking at some of his gifts now. Dave stood up and walked over to him. Standing behind him, wrapping his arms around the small troll. “It’s okay Kitkat.” The only nickname that Karkat let Dave call him; apparently pet names weren’t much of thing in Alternian culture. As such, Dave was only allowed to use it in private. “I know you prefer to spend your birthday alone, but I thought maybe this time you could spend it with me. We won’t leave the room, I prepared food and everything. Please, Kitkat I want you to enjoy your birthday for once.”

Karkat was a little overwhelmed; but he felt…cared for? Loved? Special? He didn’t know the exact word to use for it, all he knew was that suddenly, in Dave’s arms, he felt safe. Like nothing could get him. He turned around kiss his matesprit. Once, twice, three times. “Yeah, I’d like that Dave.” A small smile gracing his lips. Dave just hugged him tight.

“What would you like to do? It’s your day. We’ll do whatever you want. We can watch one of the movies if you like, sorry their all human, I couldn’t really figure out how to get troll romcoms.”

Karkat just hugged him back. “No, Dave this is great, fantastic, perfect. Thank you. Here.”

Karkat grabbed one of the books, it may be his birthday, but he wanted Dave to enjoy their time too. Once they officially became matesprits, Dave had asked him to read whatever book he was reading aloud. Dave said he liked the sound of Karkat’s voice. The time player never once complained about the trashy romance novels; all he asked was to mark when they reached the end of a chapter.

The two snuggled up onto the bed and Karkat opened _Sense and Sensibility_ and began reading:  
_“…The family of Dashwood had long been settled in Sussex. Their estate was large, and their residence was at Norland Park, in the centre of their property, where, for many generations, they had lived in so respectable a manner as to engage the general good opinion of their surrounding acquaintance….”_

The boys stayed this way for most of the day. Dave found Karkat’s voice soothing and relaxing, while Karkat enjoyed his romance novel, Dave remained in a state of semi-consciousness. The sonorous tone of his boyfriend’s voice mixed with the reclined position in each other’s arms, created an oasis of the mind for him. The mellifluous quality of Karkat’s speech, it’s like he was drowning in intimacy. The kind of intimacy he never knew he needed. This quiet togetherness and care and love. Dave felt like it was his birthday, with how calm and nice the moment felt. Between every chapter Dave felt a rising need to express his feelings and so each chapter was punctuated with a kiss. Karkat enjoyed it so much. He never knew something could feel this good, this safe.

Halfway through the day Dave forced himself up and went to his room, returning moments later with sandwiches and cake. Not the most romantic of birthday dinners, but it kept well in the mini fridge and Karkat didn’t seem to care. “What’s with the cake?”

“Human birthday tradition.” Dave un-captchalogged candles and a lighter, placing seven candles on the cake. He sang the traditional melody known to most humans of the culture he was from. Karkat just blushed a deep red. Dave’ melodic singing was not something he had heard yet, maybe he could get the boy to sing for him another time. His voice was so pretty. “Make a wish and blow out the candles.”

Karkat did as he was told. His wish was something so sappy he could never tell anyone, not even Dave. It was just too embarrassing to admit out loud. Dave didn’t ask though, so it was a non-issue. They continued the day, reading, listening, kissing. And Karkat had never felt so at peace. Eventually Karkat got tired of reading and just snuggled with Dave. The time player reached and massaged his horns and Karkat felt himself falling into the regular trance state….wait…that’s not right…their matesprits now. It should evoke a different reaction. Well, this is more of a moirail activity right now, were they vacillating? Karkat couldn’t keep that train of thought though, as the stimulation was creating a hypnotic effect on the troll. He loved Dave in every way imaginable; that was the last thought that crossed his mind before his consciousness faded into the deep blackness of a dreamless void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Sense and Sensibility? Frankly, because it's what I'm reading right now. =P
> 
> So coming up within a few chapters is a troll holiday, but I suck with names. What would you call a holiday in which the goal is for kids to beat the shit out of each other, if not kill each other?


	10. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sadstuck this chapter.

The boys lay in bed enveloped by their dreams. Not dream bubbles, but actual dreams; the windows to their own minds, and fears, and aspirations.

Karkat was currently dreaming of his ideal life on Alternia. As a threshecutioner, respected by those around him, no caste system holding him back. After a hard day at work he returned to his hive to find his human matesprit sobbing. No, what happened. He rushed to the boy’s side, asking what happened, was he hurt? Did someone attack him? Is he okay? All he received tremulous chant “Please, don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. Please, I’m sorry.” Over and over again.

“Dave! It’s okay, I won’t hurt you, I love you Dave. Please look at me.” The boy refused to move his head from his hands though; shaking and fearful all he could do was mutter non-sensical apologies and pleads for leniency. Karkat was yelling, begging his matesprit to look at him, talk to him. What happened? It will be okay, he loves his matesprit, he will protect him; not hurt him. The sounds from both males only seemed to grow, creating a cacophony of discordant sounds; overwhelming the senses. The world was shaking and chaotic…it wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.

And Karkat awoke with a jump. Just a dream. Breathe, just a dream. Only the cries weren’t a dream. He could still hear them. He rolled over, now facing his human boyfriend. Dave was whimpering in his sleep; practically choking on his own tears, gasping for breath as he uttered pleas for mercy “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I’ll try harder. Sorry. Sorry. No more. Please, no more.” It wrenched Karkat’s heart, the boy whom always had a stoic mask on around others; hell even around himself sometimes; was now a blubbering mess and sounded so very scared. How do you comfort a human? If he were a troll, Karkat would gently stroke his horns to calm him down; but Dave didn’t have horns. What to do? What does he do in this situation? The blood player lightly place his hand on the blonde’s shoulder, trying to wake him without alarming him. C’mon, it’s not real. He’s here, it’s okay. Unfortunately for Karkat; Dave’s reflexes were too honed for that kindness. Dave instinctually punched the owner of the hand that touched him; not aware of where or when he was for several moments. He was panting, wild eyed, not that anyone could see it under the shades; yes, he always wore his shades, even to bed, for this very reason.

Karkat clutched his face, damn, the boy could really hurt someone when he wanted to. The troll wasn’t angry, just a little caught off guard. After a moment or two to recover he looked at his boyfriend. The time player was trembling, hyperventilating, and perhaps a little disoriented. Karkat reached out once more, petting his hair, whispering reassurances “You’re safe, it’s not real. Talk to me Dave. It’s okay.” Dave’s breaths started to become slower and more rhythmic. He looked over, seeing the damage he had done to the troll’s face. Reaching out, tenderly caressing the bruise that was already starting to form, eyebrows raised from behind his shades.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Karkat didn’t care about his face right now, he wanted to know what caused that emotional state. Dave just grabbed him, squeezing him so tight in almost hurt. Karkat recovered quickly and returned the hug, sweet nothings creating a soothing echo in Dave’s ear. When they finally separated Karkat had to ask, “Dave, what the fuck happened? What was that dream about?”

Dave turned his head away, ashamed of his emotional display. Karkat wasn’t letting him get away though; he gingerly took hold of the human’s chin and steered it back to face him once more. Those damn shades; they needed to go. Karkat respected Dave’s need for them; but right now they were counter-productive. “I’m going to take off your shades, okay?” Dave didn’t say anything, somewhat lost in his own mind, partially just so vulnerable and pliable in that moment that he would do anything Karkat said; he trusted him, Karkat wouldn’t hurt him.

Yet, as Karkat removed his shades a new tidal wave of anxiety washed over him; turbulent and menacing, filled with trepidation about possible rejection. Never had anyone seen his eyes. He shut them tight, worry and dread about the inevitable reveal filling his heart and mind, adding to the discordance of his mental state. This wasn’t happening, all of this was fake, a trick of the mind, the lights, the sound. Nothing is real, he isn’t real, he isn’t here. The defense mechanism in full force, just like when he lay battered and discolored after strifes with bro, no tears, tears make it worse, don’t be a wuss.

Karkat couldn’t see much of the clamor of thoughts crowding Dave’s mind, the din which prevented him from achieving any true level of ease. Still, there was an intuitive understanding. Karkat couldn’t place it, but he just felt the impending need to shower Dave with affection. The troll rose to his knees, cupping his matesprit’s naked face in his hands. Kissing the eyelids, the nose, the mouth, the jaw, the ear, the cheek of his panicked darling. Yes, darling, Dave was his to hold and comfort and love. The trail of tears left down Dave’s face, Karkat kissed them away, the heat from his lips evaporating them in an instant.

Dave was floating, that’s the only way he could phrase it. Floating between the warmth of the comfort he was receiving and the cold brutality of his nightmare. He was only four during their first strife. How giant Bro appeared to the young boy’s small stature. He didn’t know how to fight yet, Bro had just given him a sword; no warning. How he cried and begged for mercy, the strife felt like it lasted for hours. He tried to run, but where could he go? The apartment was small and he couldn’t reach the lock that barred him from the outside world. At the end Dave was just curled in a ball, crying hysterically, Bro was taking notes; _“We have a lot to work on; I suggest you stop crying. I didn’t hurt you.”_ It’s true, there were no broken bones, no bruises, some stinging from a few slaps of the sword, some ache from being thrown backward…but he was a little boy. It still hurt, even though the evidence had faded from his body. What did he do? He’ll be good, just tell him what to do…

“Dave? Come back, what’s wrong? Please open your eyes and talk to me.”

And Dave was finally planted in the world of the living, not the dead former him in his dreams. The living, the survivor, one whom still had some control of his fate. He opened his eyes.

Karkat let out a soft gasp. The incarnadine glass looking back at him. The glossy quality of them clearing as he watched. The water that had threatened to spill over, receding back into the sockets. He saw his own self-loathing, his own fear of judgement, his own vulnerability reflected back at him through those eyes. My dear, is this the pain I cause you? This ache you feel for another, wishing to heal their wounds. Karkat leaned forward, brushing his lips against Dave’s; and the blonde reciprocated with a desperate fervor. Wanting nothing more than to forget his thoughts, forget his life and exist only in the moment. Was it because he was a time player that he must constantly revisit not only his own past, but those of the other timelines as well? It haunted his dreams like a plague, infecting his mind, an unwelcome parasite to his well-being. Karkat pulled back after a few minutes, returning to the silent eye contact; he had never seen the knight of time so vulnerable. “You want to talk about it?”  
“Maybe later. Cuddles now.” And so Karkat gave him what he needed, they could talk later.


	11. Fighting Together Side-by-Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This is another kind of shitty chapter, sorry. It hasn't been edited, so please forgive any horrible spelling/grammar errors. Kind something that happens when you post every day. I think my next story is going to function on a once a week format so I can focus more on creating tidy well written chapters.

Rose and Kanaya had called everyone to a meeting in one of the common rooms on the meteor. “Hello everyone, since we have been indulging in trading cultural traditions with each other I thought it would be a good idea to gather everyone for Hedum Homicidium Day.” Kanaya said.

“We’re not really going to do that are we? I mean I’m all for it, but the humans have thinner skins and seems kind of brutal. Plus with your whole desire to repopulate our species, it seems like something you’d want to avoid.” Vriska chimed in.

“Yes well, thanks to Rose we have come up with a system that holds onto the spirit of the day without actually endangering anyone’s lives.”

Dave had to chime in here. “Okay, what the hell are you guys talking about?”  
Kanaya responded “Hedum Homicidium Day is a day created by our ruler to in order to weed out the weak and the unworthy. It forced every troll to participate in, what you would call, a battle royal. Fighting until you can’t fight anymore. There would be some moderators to prevent ones of higher blood or those that put up a superb fight from getting killed. All others though would most likely parish.”

“That’s not quite a battle royal, but I get it.”

“I’M NOT FUCKING DOING THAT SHIT! I HATED IT ON ALTERNIA AND I HATE IT NOW!”

Vriska interjected “I have to agree with nubby horns-“  
“FUCK YOU!”  
“-over there. It was a nice holiday for me, I got to take victims back to my lusus, but it serves no purpose for me now. I’ve fought enough to last me until we fight Lord English. Count me out.”

“M3 T00.”

“Well, in that case, I guess we won’t celebrate. Very well.” Kanaya sounded a little relieved, Rose seemed indifferent. They thought they heard some shuffling from the vents, seems like Gamzee was against it too.

And nothing more was discussed, everyone separated Dave and Karkat went to check on the Mayor and helped him with Can Town for a bit. “…honk……honk…”

“You hear that?” Asked Dave.

“Hear what?”

“honk….honk….”  
“THAT.”

“Happy HH day motherfuckers! =O)”

“OH SHIT!” Karkat leaped up, but wasn’t fast enough. Gamzee grabbed him and threw him against the wall. Dave was faster and was able to avoid the clown, shit the Mayor was still there.

“MAYOR GO GET VRISKA NOW!!!” The Mayor looked panicked, but ran as ordered. Please let him find Vriska quickly. He was the only one, other than Terezi that could get her off her ass immediately.

Dave flash-stepped over to Karkat. The troll was groaning, shit I hope he’s okay. Gamzee was almost on them again. Dave grabbed the troll, slung him over his shoulder and tried to get away. Unfortunately, he tripped on one of Gamzee’s clubs, bastard was smarter than he looked when it came to murder. Karkat succeeded in getting farther as the momentum forced to fly off Dave’s shoulder, a little further ahead. He groaned again, dizzy, but getting his bearings.

Gamzee was nearly on Dave, the knight was scrambling, shit where’d his sword go? He was reaching blindly, afraid to take his eyes off the crazed clown. He didn’t think he could get up and get Karkat before the clown was on him, What to do? What is he supposed to do? Logically, he could use his time powers, but he’d never been in a situation where he wanted to protect another like this. All he could think of was protecting Karkat, his mind wasn’t thinking as logically as it normally did. He was panicking. Seeing no other option in that moment, he threw himself on Karkat, protecting the dazed troll.

A feeling of crushing weight and force was felt on his back, he cried out in pain. This is what snapped Karkat out of his daze. No one fucking hurt his fucking matesprit. As Gamzee raised his club for another blow Karkat caught it with his sickle. Fury coursing through him. Gamzee was a little dumbstruck by the look in the mutant’s eyes. And Karkat let out a series of powerful slashes and strikes. Rage fueling him.

Dave regained his rationality and thought of using his time powers, if he rewound time now though, it would delay Vriska getting here and helping them. She seemed to be able to control the clown somewhat. He seemed a little afraid of her. Karkat missed a strike on Gamzee and the rage player took full advantage of it, throwing him once more against the wall. Dave couldn’t let Karkat suffer.

The time player used his ability to freeze time. It took an extraordinary amount of effort, will, strength and stamina, but this clown was really fucking fast. He walked over to Karkat, it was a bit of a struggle, given that every step made his back throb. He hoped nothing was broken. Given that he could stand and walk easily enough, even with the pain, it was more likely he would just have a nasty bruise, thank god.

As he reached his matesprit he kneeled down, cupping his face. The strain of his powers making it very hard for him to stay upright. Karkat could see the struggle. Dave face was pallid, with a sheen of sweat coating his skin with a translucent paint. The boy was laboring very hard, panting, shaking. The powers were causing too great a strain. Karkat took his hand pulling the human into his body and lifting him with what strength he could. They were absconding as fast as they could. Dave passed out, too much. The powers had overtaxed his frail human body. God, Karkat hoped he was alright. Gamzee was coming after them again, he didn’t reach though.

He didn’t get far though. Vriska knocked him out, whether it was with her powers or a blow to the head, Karkat didn’t know, as his vision was fading, tunnel vision taking over and then complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of those chapters that I thought about so clearly in my head and just wouldn't come out as I wanted on paper. Still, big thanks to Rainbow Ginger for holiday name! The chapter would have turned out for worse without her suggestion, because the name wouldn't have been nearly as cool. 
> 
> Also, anyone who has read my Dirk/Jake fic, there is a song fic up that is going to bridge the that story and the sequel together. You can read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4553205/chapters/10364694


	12. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kind of shitty chapter, I just can't get these things to go how I want them to right now. It's fluffy though, so that kind of makes up for it, right?

Dave woke up to find himself flat on his back. His head was a bit foggy and it took several moments for him to take in his surroundings. He was in his room on the meteor. There was water on the nightstand by his bed. The door was open…what the hell happened? He would never sleep with that door open…wait…where was Karkat? Memories started to flood his mind. Shit, shit shit shit shit shit. He needed to find Karkat, he needed to see if he was okay, this wasn’t right. He needed to find the troll. Where was he? Dave sat up, or at least tried too, he was hit with a wall of dizziness that knocked him back onto the bed. He groaned, he didn’t have time for this.

As if on cue, Rose came in. “Good, you’re up.” Her voice was nonchalant and mostly monotone, but Dave could see the bags under her eyes. She took out a flashlight shining at his face. Disturbed by the brightness Dave raised his hand to block the offensive beam. Rose forced his hand down though. Wait, no, his shades were gone. If she was surprised by his eye color she didn’t say anything. “Are you nauseous or dizzy? Do you have a headache?”

“A little dizzy, but nothing else. Where’s Karkat?”  
She ignored his question probing his scalp for what he could only guess, was possible bumps that might indicate serious injury. She found none. “I’ll take you to Karkat, but you have to promise to tell me if you start to feel worse, okay?”

Dave slowly sat up, the dizziness wasn’t by if he took it slow. “Okay.”

Rose helped him up and into the next room. Karkat was unconscious on the bed; bandages decorated his skull…no…what happened? Dave didn’t even have to ask, Rose instantly began explaining. “It appears that Gamzee threw him hard against one of the walls? He had an injury to the back of his head and there was blood on the wall. I checked him thoroughly, he has a slight concussion, but he regain consciousness shortly after. He was worried about you. It was difficult to treat him as he fought me on everything, wanting to take care of you. Vriska, against my wishes, forced him to sleep.”

“How long ago was that?”

“About 18 hours ago.”  
“Have you slept at all?”

“No, I wanted to make sure you didn’t have a concussion. It’s not like we have advanced medical equipment, so being able to check on you when you first wake up was going to give me the best chance of understanding how hurt you were.”

“I’m fine.”

“Yes, it appears that you were only suffering from exhaustion and maybe a little dehydration.”

“Rose, go get some rest, I’ll watch after Karkat. I’m feeling better, it’ll be fine.”

Rose looked like she might protest, but her fatigue was too much; she needed sleep. “Alright, Kanaya will be in to check on you guys in a few hours, she was watching after Karkat, while I was looking after you. But she needed sleep badly… Promise me you’ll rest and push fluids.”

“Promise.”

She left the room, leaving behind some more water, Dave downed the glass, he _was_ really thirsty. Afterwards, he climbed into bed with Karkat, snuggling up to him whispering in his ear. “Please be okay Kitkat. I’m here, I love you.” Kissing the troll on his rough lips, then his cheek and finally his forehead, which was wrapped in bandages. Dave couldn’t fight his own enervation, succumbing to the fuzzy feeling that engulfed his head.

“…ave……Dave?....Dave..”

Dave opened his eyes, he heard a soft croak that was somewhere between a question and a plea. Karkat was looking at him.

The troll was awake, good. Dave gently caressed his cheek. “Shh, you were really hurt.”

“You’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” Dave propped himself up on his elbow so he could lean in and give Karkat a kiss. It was meant only as an ephemeral chaste kiss; one of comfort and love; not passion. Karkat needed more though. As Dave started to pull away Karkat placed his hand on the back of the blonde’s head, a silent request to remain close. Dave was more than willing to comply. Karkat had protected him; he conveyed all the love, gratefulness and emotion he felt through his lips. Karkat received every nuance and every notion. Returning it three-fold back to his matesprit. They remained this way for several long moments.

“Oh?!” Kanaya had just stepped into the room. Dave pulled away, a little startled, he looked over his shoulder to see Kanaya with a slight green blush on her cheeks “I’ll give you two a few minutes.” And she backed out of the room. Dave buried his face in Karkat’s chest a slight quiet embarrassed giggle leaving his lips. Karkat heard it though, it was music to his ears. The weight of Dave, the kiss, the laughter, it enveloped him like a warm blanket. He felt a bliss come over him and let out an involuntary purr.

Dave heard it and smiled, Karkat was okay. He returned to the troll’s lips place several sweet kisses there. Karkat gave a weak smile in return. “You should rest.” Dave said placing several kisses around his the blood player’s face.”

“Trolls are stronger than humans, Davey. I’m fine.”

“…what did you call me?”  
“…What?...”

“You just called me Davey.” Okay, not the best pet name, but it still made the time player smile. Something only Karkat would EVER be able to call him; because out of anyone else’s mouth it would make him feel really stupid. Out of his boyfriend’s mouth though, it was a treasure.

Karkat was still kind of out of it though and wasn’t following the conversation. “Get some rest.” And he was asleep again, good he needed rest.  
Kanaya returned. Dave expressed some concerns, as concussions were serious business for humans. “Don’t worry, Karkat is right, such injuries aren’t as big a deal for trolls. Karkat just needs a few days rest and he will be fine.” Dave let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Good…Good.


	13. Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter today, because I can and it's short.

“NO I DID FUCKING NOT!!!!”

“Yes, yes you did Kitkat. You called me Davey. Am I your Davey Kitkat?”  
“OH FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!”

Dave snickered into Karkat’s shoulder. It had been a few days since the incident. Rose and Kanaya had left Karkat’s recovery to Dave now. He’s pretty much better, but Dave worries. He can’t help but cater to Karkat a little. Bringing him food and his favorite movies. Right now, though, it’s spooning cuddles…and a little teasing. “It’s fine, it was really cute how you called me Davey; half unconscious and all glossy-eyed.”

“THAT SISTER OF YOURS DRUGGED ME DIDN’T SHE?!?!”  
“No, you can thank the concussion and Vriska’s weird powers for that.”

“I GONNA FUCKING KILL HER”

“Aww, Kitkat don’t say that. You were adorable.” Dave kissed the trolls shoulder, across to the middle of his back. Karkat relaxed into the affection. How did Dave always have this effect on him? Like his kisses were a muscle relaxant, causing every part they touched to unwind and become putty under his matesprit’s ministrations.

Dave felt the troll relax and kissed his way back to the shoulder. Karkat sighed.

“What is it with you humans and …what was it you called them? Pet names? Like, how you call me ‘KitKat’. What is that all about?”

“It’s kind of an intimacy thing. Like something only human matesprits can call each other. It makes them feel special.”

“…So, calling me ‘Kitkat’ is an important thing to you?”

“Yeah, absolutely. You’re my Kitkat, no one else’s. My Kitkat, and only I get to use the name and it’s like…I don’t know.” Dave let out a giggle, he didn’t mean to. Part of him was scolding himself for letting the emotion show; but it was Karkat. Karkat wouldn’t use it against him. He could show emotion to one person, right? It felt so good to call Karkat, “Kitkat”. Like Dave was special, because the troll would never tolerate it from anyone else. “I just, love the way it sounds; I love that you let me say; only me.” He was grinning like an idiot into Karkat’s shoulder.

The blood player could feel it. He never knew pet names were such a big deal for humans. He thought it was kind of stupid, but Dave seemed to really like it. He had never seen; well, heard Dave sound so gleeful. The tone was euphonic, so pretty. It was like a bagatelle. Nothing specific about it, just a lively flow of happy energy. It was nice. Karkat wanted more of that from Dave, more mirth, more cheerfulness; the boy didn’t smile enough. If these stupid pet names made him this happy, then maybe they weren’t _so_ idiotic.

“…Did you like the name Davey?”

If Dave was smiling before, he was downright beaming now. “I like anything you call me Kitkat! Even your insults, but yeah, I liked the pet name. It was cute, just like you.”

Karkat was blushing so hard now. How can Dave say these things? His melodic voice becoming even lighter, delightful, absolutely delightful. It was like a song that only Karkat had ever heard…this must be like the pet names for Dave. ….Okay, he’ll use it….

His face completely scarlet, Karkat said “Okay, then …Davey….but I’m only using it when we’re alone. Pet names aren’t a thing in troll culture and I don’t need Vriska and Terezi on my ass because I sound like a wriggler!”

Dave’s beam was so bright at this point it could power a metropolis. He didn’t think he could ever feel this stupidly happy. He felt like John now. Like he had the heir’s absurd smile on his face; but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Deal! ….. So Kitkat, you never answered my question.”

“What question…?”  
“Am I your Davey, Kitkat?”

Karkat couldn’t help but giggle a little himself. Since when was Dave this cheesy? “Yeah, you’re my Davey. My fucking hipster-cool-kid-but-really-secretly-goofy-as-fuck-Davey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is quite possibly the fluffiest thing I've ever written.


	14. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! This started out SO well. Then I was interrupted like five times while trying to write it. I lost my flow, damn it. Hopefully it isn't that bad for you guys.

Dave and Karkat were in one if the common rooms on the meteor. They would have preferred to stay in their rooms, but they needed a larger work surface. Dave was explaining to Karkat how to mix music and create music tracks.

In a way this was kind of a date for the two; not that either would readily admit it. It was too cheesy and they didn’t really like bringing attention to a situation when they were doing couple things. There was this unspoken agreement between then that they wouldn’t put on acts of PDA in front of the others. It was less an issue with how they felt about each other, and more of a privacy thing. They didn’t really like the idea of people butting in, trying to give them relationship advice or putting labels on what they had. They used the terms “matespirts” and “boyfriends” with each other, but that was an oversimplification. It kind of felt like more than that. Karkat comforted Dave when he had nightmares, and helped him through emotional issues as best he could. Some of Dave’s insecurities with his culture’s definition of sexuality still popped up every now and then, but Karkat was right there, with a sympathetic ear. As for Karkat, he realized he didn’t want a separate kismesis, matesprit, and moirail. He had found them all in Dave; as fucked up as the seemed in his mind. It wasn’t vacillation either, it was like an intrinsic part of their partnership. They would tease each other and piss each other off sometimes, but there was this red love underneath it all. Like, they both knew where the lines were. They didn’t demonstrate pitch love very often; but when Karkat felt the need, Dave was willing to assist. He struggled with the idea at first, but slowly they got into a rhythm, when it was needed; which wasn’t very often. Karkat realized he wasn’t overly fond of pitch feelings; he had them, but they were always a transitory thing; something that lasted maybe a few hours, and if Dave participated, even less. And then there’s the whole pale feelings thing. That was more part of their everyday interactions. At first Karkat struggled, it felt weird; but in a way it enhanced their matespritship. Intensifying it in the best way possible.

Now they had developed their own definition of their relationship. They were romantic bros. Different than a regular bromance, which was like a human version of moirails; they were best friends who had each other’s backs through everything; but they also held a strong ardor for each other. They got each other. They understood each other. It was weird, but fantastic and completely ineffable. Their “romantic bros” label didn’t even really capture everything they felt; but the label seemed right enough that they used it.

Now, they just worked silently with each other, in a groove that complemented their natural rhythms. Breaking the silence only for explanations. They were contented, almost a lazy happiness between them. Like a languid Sunday afternoon, fridge stocked with food, temperature just right, sprawled out on the couch on top of each other sort of way; except existing purely as an emotional state. Then Rose came, drunk off her ass, which would have ruined it, if the boys didn’t have such an intense concentration on their work.

“Awww! Look ish the bwabies! Are you guysh on a date?”

The boys were too caught up in their activity to pay her any attention. “Aww, za slilsh treatment? Well, I thinksh ish cute that you guysh are all matespriteity.” Rose sat down on the opposite side of the table and continued to ramble nonsense. About a half an hour later Vriska came in.

“Hi, there Vrisky! You should trysh this. Ish awshome.”

“Rose, what the hell are you doing?”

“I’m jush have’n a little fun.”

Vriska smacked the glass out of her hand. It shattered as it hit the floor, calling the boys’ attention away from their music. “Whoa, what happened?”  
“I saved your human sister from doing something really stupid with her life. You’re welcome.”

Just then Kanaya appeared, “Rose, what’s going on?”

Rose looked away, ashamed. Kanaya came and grabbed her hand, also grabbing Vriska’s on the way out. “I want an explanation.”

The knights just looked at each other. “You want to go check on your sister?”  


“I’m not getting into that mess. Kanaya can handle it, besides…” Dave checked just to make sure no one was around and quickly placed a soft kiss on Karkat’s lips. “I prefer it when we’re alone.”

Karkat could help the deep red that spread across his face, which only made Dave smile. That smile that he covers up from all but Karkat. The smile that makes Karkat grin himself; even if he’d rather shout. “Yeah, I like it more when we’re alone too.” Kissing Dave back. The stayed in the kiss for several seconds relishing it. When they pulled away, Dave realized something.

“Well, now all I think about is kissing your cute face. Let’s pack up and head back to our room. We can finish this later.” Karkat’s blushed deepened. Every time Dave called him “cute”, his stomach did this weird fluttery thing and his head seemed to have trouble connecting thoughts for a moment. Damn Dave and his attractive smile, and voice, and …and self. Karkat couldn’t come up with words, so instead he nodded. Dave knew the effect his words had on Karkat, that’s why he used them as often as he could. Gathering together their stuff, the knights spent the rest of the day cuddling and kissing; and for Dave, flustering Karkat as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, there probably won't be an update tomorrow. Stuff to do. Which is why I'm so annoyed that this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted.


	15. Wearing Each Others' Clothes

Dave left Karkat sleeping in their room to visit his own. Troll puberty and finally hit Karkat full force and apparently the first stage resulted in extreme fatigue. The poor thing couldn’t stay up for more than a few hours at a time. Dave had taken to keeping himself entertained, while snuggling next to the troll. Mostly reading a few of the books he alchemized for himself; primarily sci-fi stuff, some H.G. Wells, some Jules Verne and some Issac Asimov, can’t forget the great Asimov. Robots were really cool; he had no desire to build one, didn’t have the patience or the skills. He preferred them as an abstract concept anyway. Who would want to be surrounded by those things? In a way they would be part of you, different aspects of your personality reflected back through cold steel. The idea was unsettling, better left to simple flights of fancy rather than cold reality, where it could haunt you.

Anyway, that wasn’t what he was doing today. No, today was Halloween and Dave loved Halloween. Actually, when he thought about it, Halloween was the only day he had positive memories of his bro. It was something his bro loved and even encouraged. Hell, he left out a wide selection of costumes for Dave every Halloween to choose as he saw fit. Not all male gendered costumes either. Bro always left out a few feminine costumes for Dave as well. He could remember going to school one day as an ironic fairy princess; bullies tried beat him up, but they didn’t have his training. He beat the shit out of five kids on a playground in a poof-y red tutu; posing with his fairy sparkle staff at the end just to taunt those that would have hurt him. He was sent to the principal’s office and his bro was called to pick him up early…it was the only time Dave getting in trouble didn’t end in a strife. Bro never took him trick-or-treating, he never received candy either; but that day, Bro left him in the living room with a bowl full of sweets, Hocus Pocus on TV, and a small pat on the head. Dave smiled to himself, yeah, Halloween was awesome. Rose and Kanaya had given up on celebrating holidays after the whole HH day fiasco, but now Dave knew when Halloween was, it would be blasphemy not to rejoice via funky outfits.

He had taken one of Karkat’s shirts and a pair of his pants with him into his room. Living with Bro had one upside, and that was he could always put together a fantastic costume. He had crafted horns out of clay and alchemized some grey make-up and face paint. Hmm…first things first: change clothes. Dave stripped off his god tier pajamas and slipped on the sweater and sweatpants. They were surprising soft and cozy, not hot and itchy like he had imagined. They even smelled a little like the troll. Dave always tried to place a name to Karkat’s scent, but he never really could get it; the closest description he could make was a combination of sandalwood and bubblegum. Dave had grown to adore the smell and having it against his skin was almost like Karkat engulfing him in a loving hug. Dave couldn’t help, but smile to himself, no time to waste on that now though, Halloween only comes once a year! So, Dave got to work painting his hands, neck, face, and ears a warm grey. After that was done, he carefully place his hair in a wig cap and black, slightly messy wig. Finishing it off with his horns. He made his a bit different from Karkat’s they were a little longer and curved in. Dave was trying to make a version of his troll self, rather than strictly dressing as Karkat. All the trolls seemed to have a black shirt with a symbol on it though, and he didn’t have that, so had to borrow his boyfriend’s tee; as for the pants….Dave just wanted to say he got into Karkat’s pants. He smirked to himself, he could really be juvenile sometimes, not that he cared. He took a moment to admire his trollsona in the mirror. Damn, he looked good. “Davey, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Oh, hey Kitkat. Sleep well?”  
“Answer my question.” Karkat’s tone wasn’t one of anger, merely befuddlement and a little bashfulness. A blush threatening to shroud his face. A troll taking another’s clothes, drenched in their scent, and wearing it was a seriously display of devotion in troll culture. An act of marking; that they belonged to the one whose clothes they were wearing. The scent would remain for weeks after that, only a vestigial amount, but still enough that others would notice. And here his human matesprit had done it right as Karkat was entering puberty. It was an intoxicating act, one that filled his heart with ardent passion and the most affectionate love. He wanted to reciprocate, he _needed_ to reciprocate at that moment, but given that Dave had also painted himself grey, which, while absolutely gorgeous on him, was odd and forced Karkat to hesitate. And horns? Why?

Dave explained the concept of Halloween to Karkat, who tried his best to pay attention, but the view in front of him was very distracting. And Dave’s red eyes contrasting his grey visage, like he was a fellow mutant of a very aggressive race, was all the more arousing. Karkat held back though, he could have an insane level of restraint when he wanted to. Listening as attentively as he could, he complimented Dave on a job well done, and also took the moment to explain the implications of his actions in troll culture. Not as a means of correction or teasing, more to see his reaction. Would he seemed pleased with the notion? Or would it cross a boundary?

Dave twinkled at the idea, a broad delighted mien spreading across his countenance. “Cool, that’s icing on the cake Kitkat. I get an awesome costume and the chance to make you all flustered with my mad romancing skills.”

Karkat snorted, “You didn’t even know you were doing something romantic.”

Dave leaned forward and brushed his lips against his dearest’s, eyes holding a playful, yet innocent gleam. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like or support the meaning 100%. In fact, now that I know what this means, I may wear your clothes every day! I’m my Kitkat’s matesprit; maybe I like having your scent on me.”  


Karkat suppressed a shudder, Dave clearly had no idea how VERY seductive his words were. Karkat was on the precipice, the last shred of his self-control was going to slip through his fingers. He reached over, he didn’t care about losing control, but he was going to damn well express the same feelings first. Extending his arm over, grabbing Dave’s god tier outfit, quickly forcing off his own clothes and replacing them with Dave’s. The smell of apples wafting up his nose and seeping into his skin. His head was a fluttering mess, damn hormones. The scent was almost too much. He was determined though, he took a breath, looking at his matesprit, face flaming so red that it matched his raiment. “M-me too. I’m yours. I love you. Like, human love; out of this universe love you.”

A light crimson leaked through the grey make-up on Dave’s face. He hadn’t expected Karkat to strip in front of him or make this declaration. He loved it, the feeling that welled-up in him was overwhelming. He was loved. Karkat loved him. The blonde couldn’t help the grin that broke across his face. He had never felt so full of emotion. Karkat looked concerned though, reaching his hand out gently wiping a tear away from the cosplayer’s face. “What’s wrong?”  


Dave shook his head. “Nothing, I just…I don’t ever think I’ve been this happy. I love you too Karkat. Like, in every way you can possibly imagine.” And with that, Dave smashed his lips in the most affectionate way against his boyfriend’s. And Karkat’s restraint finally snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, something I'm happy with. I hope you guys liked it. I'm sure you guys can guess which chapter is next ;).


	16. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, warning: Not the best at writing make-out scenes.

Dave’s warm, soft lips against Karkat’s, coupled with the overwhelming scent of apples and the visual that decorated his line of sight for the past several minutes was finally enough to break the troll’s restraint. He wanted Dave, and he wanted him now. Karkat reciprocated the kiss and took it even further, leaning more into Dave so the human would recline back. Dave did so instinctually, not fully realizing the amount of lust that filled his boyfriend in that moment. Karkat climbed on top of Dave, his legs between the blonde’s. Licking his lips begging for entrance, Dave was more than willing to comply.

Dave had hit the hormone rollercoaster earlier than Karkat, as a result the past few months had been spent finding boundaries. Dave wasn’t ready for sex, but he had wanted more than their cuddle sessions. Karkat had been surprisingly shy though. Kissing was fine, as was hugging, hand holding, cuddling, etc. However, they had only made-out once, Karkat was fine with the kissing portion, but the hands-all-over thing had made him uncomfortable, Dave was understanding and they had taken it slow. Not now though, no, Karkat’s hands were all over Dave, his kiss desperate and needy. His tongue, which was longer than the average human’s explored Dave’s mouth, demanding dominance. It made his head spin, Karkat had never been like this, never forceful or this into their romantic activities…thank you hormone gods, this was fucking awesome. He felt the weight of his boyfriend cover his body, adding to the wonderful disorienting feeling the kiss had initiated. Karkat finally relented and allowed Dave to explore his mouth; teeth pointier than humans, soft tongue, the troll tasted like he smelled, so good, so perfect.

Karkat’s hand was up his shirt now, yes, they were going further, his patience had paid off. He loved Karkat and he wasn’t upset about taking things slow, but damn, this was so much better than any of their other kissing sessions. Dave in turn let his hands wander up Karkat’s shirt, feeling raised bits flesh he rubbed his fingers over them. What were they? He thought he had seen them during Karkat’s little stripping show a few moments before. Karkat shuddered at his touch. Dave pulled away from the kiss for moment. …Did Karkat just whine? Giving the troll a questioning look Karkat answered “They’re grub scars and they’re sensitive…don’t stop.” Dave smirked as the troll descended once more onto his mouth. Dave was too happy to fight for dominance; let Karkat do as he wished, the human was just happy to get this much action.

Karkat didn’t appear satisfied though, as he tugged on the hem of the shirt on Dave. The troll leaned back just enough to allow Dave a moment to sit up and remove the offensive article. The blood player was on his again in a nanosecond. No, if Dave was going to shirtless, so was Karkat. The time player tugged at the shirt, Karkat was so into their current engagement that he didn’t want to be distracted longer they he had to be. He pulled away, practically ripping of the god tier shirt and was back on Dave faster than the human could even register what was happening. The human did see the shocking level of cupidity in Karkat’s eyes though. He couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as Karkat returned. The troll seemed encouraged by this as he kissed the boy harder, hand becoming more demanding on his torso.

The smell of their mixed scents only increased both boys’ growing aroused states. Karkat getting tired of the hands on his grub scars, wanting more. He took Dave’s have in his grasp and placed it on his horns. Dave took the hint and gently rubbed the horns causing the troll to let out a loud moan. Dave continued his ministrations, doing what he could to draw out more delicious sounds from his matesprit. After a short amount of time, Karkat pulled away, looking into Dave’s eyes, “Harder” he breathed. The human nodded, gripping the horns with more force, causing the one above him to moan so loudly that Dave worried for a fleeting moment if someone could hear them. This fear was quickly cast into the ‘I don’t give a fuck’ pile in his mind as Karkat started kissing down his neck. The boys were already panting messes, but now the breaths were even shallower than before.

Karkat found that spot on his neck that made Dave let out a salacious sound and abused it. Working it until Dave had a darkened spot that marked him even further as Karkat’s. The troll was entirely incensed, hand trailing down his love’s stomach before finding the waistband of the pants. He wanted all of Dave, every last bit. As he tugged at the raiment however, Dave’s hand stopped him from removing it. He looked into his matesprit’s eyes, seeing them wide and filled with passion, but also uncertainty. The human tried to voice his concerns “I…I just…” His eye darted around trying to find the words, the disordered state of his mind making it difficult.

Karkat understood, even from the few words uttered, Karkat understood. After all he had acted similarly for the past few months. He removed his hand. “Too much?”

“Yeah, I…..I’m sorry.”

Karkat shook his head, the foggy lust clearing from his mind a little. “Don’t be, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable Davey. Did I go too fast?”  
“No, it’s …it’s been fantastic, this was awesome. I just, don’t think I’m ready for sex or even taking my pants off yet.”

Karkat nodded, he had let his desire get ahead of him. Truth was he wasn’t even comfortable having sex yet…plus, he and Dave never had that anatomy talk. Clearly there was some difference; he was curious, but this wasn’t the time for a serious explanation of the distinctions. He leaned down again giving Dave a gentle loving kiss and the two fell into a comfortable, tender, and loving expression of their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!! 1100 views!? You guys are too kind. Thank you and the comments from the last chapter were awesome! I'm so happy that so many people liked it!


	17. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much actual shopping going on in this chapter, but I'm calling it shopping anyway.

It is Dave’s birthday today and Karkat wanted to do something special. Rose had taught him to use the alchemitter and after several weeks of experiments he finally had something perfect for Dave. It was hard though, Karkat wanted it to be a surprise, so sneaking away from Dave in order to perform his experiments was difficult. He managed to find some time when Dave was helping the Mayor with can town though. And now the day was here and he had the best possible gift for Dave.

Karkat walked into their shared bedroom, Dave still asleep on the bed. Should he wake him? It would be kind of rude, especially on his birthday, right? Karkat was so excited about his present for the fellow knight, he wanted to wake him up immediately and give it to him…no, he would wait. Hiding it in the pocket of his sweatpants, Karkat climbed into bed with Dave; snuggling against him. Looking at his peaceful face, no shades obstructing his view. Dave looked so calm and tranquil; no nightmares plaguing him. It was a long process, but now Dave could go most nights without perilous and disturbing dreams forcing him out of his slumber. Karkat figured it was due to Dave no longer being exposed to daily violence; Dave had a different theory though. He said it was because of Karkat, he said that the troll made him feel safe and truly loved for the first time. And it was because of this trust that the nightmares started to subside. Karkat didn’t think he had done anything special; still his chest felt like it was surround by a warm and fuzzy blanket when Dave said those words. How he wanted to kiss the boy, but he wouldn’t disturb his rest.

It was only a short while before Dave awoke; maybe a half hour. Karkat had let his eyes close and rest, but when he felt the body next to him shift he looked on to see his dearest arrive at the land of the living. “Mornin’” Dave yawned.

“Morning, happy birthday.” Karkat leaned over placing a chaste kiss on Dave’s lips. He started to move away, but the blonde pulled him back for slightly sloppier version of the act. When they parted all they could do was smile at each other, love and tenderness filling their eyes.

“Thanks, Kitkat.”

“What do you want to do today? Watch one of your scifi movies?”

“You hate those things, I’m not going to make you watch that.”  
“It’s your birthday Davey, I want you to enjoy it. I don’t mind watching them, it’s your day; let’s do what you want.”  
“…Is Tron okay?”

Karkat let a toothy smile break out across his face. “Of course, but before that…I have this for you.” Karkat reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of apple juice. He was lucky that Dave wasn’t wearing his shades, the look on his face was too cute. Dave’s eyes were alight with exaltation and ebullience, he snatched the bottle from his matesprit’s hand popping the cap open and take a long glorious sip. Yes, this was his apple juice, ambrosia, the nectar of the gods; if it was possible he loved Karkat even more now than he did five minutes ago. He put the cap on and carefully placed in on the table beside their bed. He then turned around and launched himself at Karkat. Forcing the troll flat on his back as he kissed him passionately. His tongue begging for entrance, Karkat, after a moment of shock permitted such entry. The troll couldn’t help but, moan; the boy above him now tasted intensely of apples, he smelled of apples and his natural pheromones; which Karkat’s sensitive nose picked up. It was a dizzy amount of stimuli bombarding his senses. The boys remained this way for several minutes until breath was needed in their lungs. They lay there looking into each other’s eyes, panting. “How?” Dave asked.

Karkat’s mind was foggy from their activities and it took him several moments to formulate a response. “Alchemitter.” Was all he could get out between breaths.

“But Rose said it wasn’t possible.”

Karkat’s mind was coming back together and he had air in his lungs once more. “I couldn’t alchemize straight apple juice, so I had to improvise.”

Dave took his hand. “Show me.” Karkat couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, he enjoyed the thank you he had been receiving. It was Dave’s birthday though, so whatever he wanted is what Karkat would do. And with that Dave dragged him to the alchemitter; grabbing his shades on the way out.

They arrived at the alchemitter and Dave looked expectantly at Karkat. Karkat wasn’t sure where, but he thought that he could sense someone watching them. “Dave, it was kind of a long process and it will probably take all day to do it again. That was just the smallest container anyway.” Karkat walked over to a cabinet and opened the doors to reveal five gallons of apple juice lining the inside. Dave’s mouth dropped wide open. How? How did Karkat achieve this?

“Wow, Karkat must really care for you Dave.” The boys turned around to see Rose. “I saw bits and pieces of his process; it was far more work than I would have gone through.”

Dave was too curious to even remark on why his sister was there. “What’d he do?”

“Well, I only saw that he alchemized an apple tree and started picking apples from it. I found him again a few days later picking what was left of the apples on off the tree. I don’t know what he did with it or what he did with the apples after that, although I would guess that he juiced them.”

Dave looked at Karkat, “Is that what you did?”  
Karkat nodded, doing his best to suppress a blush, “I used a fruit exsanguinator to get all of the juice from the apples.”

“A what?”  
Rose chimed in. “A juicer, just like I guessed.”

Dave’s heart felt like it would melt from the sheer amount of warmth and affection he felt for his matesprit at that moment. He couldn’t bring himself to express it yet though, Rose was around. He liked talking to her when he needed to and he trusted her, but for some reason he just couldn’t bring himself to completely break his stoicism in front of anyone, but Karkat; he did allow a subtle smile though. Rose spoke up once more. “Happy Birthday Dave. I surmise you and Karkat have plans?”

“Yeah, were going to watch Tron…for ironic purposes.” Okay, not completely true, but again only Karkat could really see him as he truly is. The others may come with time, or they may not. Dave didn’t really care though, and Rose did appear to care either so what difference did it make?

“Well, I’ll let you two go have fun then.” Said Rose, with a knowing smile as she left them.

“C’mon Karkat, let’s get the food.” The boys spent a little time alchemizing chips and cake and a bunch of snacks for the movie; gathered everything up (including all five gallons apple juice, Dave didn’t want anyone taking it, it must be protected at all costs) and moved to a lesser used common room. Dave didn’t want to be disturbed so he used the keypad to lock the door. Jumping onto the couch as Karkat started up the movie. Dave immediately paused it though. Turning to a confused looking Karkat, he gently cradled the trolls head in his hands, kissing him softly; shades removed. He pulled away after a few moments. “Thanks Kitkat, this is probably the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Dave was practically beaming. The look was so precious Karkat couldn’t help but smile himself.

“You’re welcome Davey.” Karkat returned Dave’s kiss with one of his own, slightly more fervid in nature. Dave smirked into the display of affection. They kissed for several minutes, not delving into a full make-out session, merely a prolonged expression of fondness and endearment. And then watched the movie and enjoyed the rest of the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Seriously, I just got into HS in March and this fandom has some of the nicest people! You guys are so great thank you for the kudos and kind words in the comments!


	18. Different Clothing Style

Karkat awoke to an empty bed and an even emptier bedroom. Dave was nowhere in sight. Karkat called out in the hopes that the blonde was around and just hidden behind one of the many stacks of book or dvds that littered their bedroom. No response was received though. Karkat forced himself out of bed, this was unlike Dave. They usually stayed in bed together all morning, or at least waited until both were awake to leave the room. Maybe he was in his old room? Karkat stalked over to the adjacent dwelling, hoping to find Dave smiling and merely engrossed in a music or costume project; nothing. Karkat was worried now, where was he? Returning to the previous room Karkat looked around for a clue as to the whereabouts of his matesprit. A quick scan of his surroundings revealed a neatly folded article of clothing on the desk and a notecard on top of it. Karkat picked up and read the paper:

_Hey Kitkat,_

_SUPER important human holiday today, Rose and I are setting up. Put on the sweater and follow the map._

_Love,_

_Dave_

Karkat unfurled the red raiment to find that it was a sweater that read “Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal”. The troll had no idea what it meant, but put it on anyway. He felt a little insecure wearing his blood color, the only other time he had done so was in front of Dave; in fact it had been Dave’s clothing….Karkat blushed deeply at the memory. No, there must be a reason for Dave choosing this and the others of his species had made it very clear that his blood color didn’t matter. He took a deep breath, picked up the map that had been underneath the sweater and made his way to the marked destination.

 

The map led Karkat to an unused common room in the deep recesses of the meteor. When he arrived he found Dave, Rose and the Mayor. Dave and Rose were hanging lights, there was a large tree off to the side of the room floridly decorated and embellishments all over. Both siblings were wearing sweaters of their own; all though the appeared to match. Dave wore one that stated “Dear Santa, it was my sister’s fault.” While Rose’s said “Dear Santa, it was my brother’s fault.” Neither had noticed Karkat yet and were smiling and chatting as they hung the illuminating decorations. “Wow, I never thought I’d celebrate Christmas in this way; with aliens on a meteor hurtling towards god knows what.” Dave had never been this glib or cheerful outside of their room before, at least, not to Karkat’s knowledge. It made the troll smile, but also feel a small pang of jealousy. He liked being the one to make Dave smile.

“I know, I’m so excited, I have my mom’s eggnog!” Rose was uncharacteristically bubbly as well. This must be something to do with the holiday? The two turned away from the lights that now hung from the ceiling and saw Karkat. A wide grin broke across Dave’s face.

“Hey Karkat, I see you found the sweater I left, good. Merry Christmas!”

“Christmas?”

“Ah, yeah, I keep forgetting trolls don’t have Christmas. Once the others show up, we’ll explain it to you all.” Truth was Bro wasn’t a big Christmas person, Dave had never even had a tree before; the holiday for him usually meant that for once Bro took care of dinner and they didn’t strife that day. He was excited to truly celebrate with his friends.

Rose cut in “Speaking of which, since we’re done setting up I’m going to go find Kanaya; she should’ve been here by now.”

Dave nodded and watched her leave. Karkat approached his matesprit, “So, what’s this all ab-“  
The troll was cut off by soft lips pressed against his own. The pleasant feeling was soon retracted as Dave pulled away.

“I forgot how good you look in red.” Karkat was blushing a shade almost as deep as his sweater. Dave smiled, “Oops, forgot.” Dave pulled out a green plant from his pocket, holding it above their heads. “Human tradition, kiss under the mistletoe.” And the boy leaned in once more. This time Karkat was ready, cupping Dave’s face with his hands as they kissed sweetly. Smiling because their cheerfulness and merriment was too much to contain and keep to themselves. Karkat still didn’t know anything about Christmas, but if this was a tradition it certainly couldn’t be a bad holiday. They pulled apart as they heard footsteps and voices coming closer. The Mayor still working on festive Can Town in the corner. Dave stashed the plant in his pocket and moved to greet the new comers.

Vriska and Terezi appeared in the doorway. Terezi wearing an overly and obnoxiously decorated Christmas themed sweater and Vriska wearing her regular t-shirt holding, what one could surmise, was her Christmas sweater.

“WH47’S 411 TH1S FOR?”

“Christmas, it’s a human holiday, I take it you didn’t like your sweater Vriska?”  
“It’s dorky, although now that I see the decor8ions I’m guessing that’s a requirement?”  
“Yeah, it’s a tradition called ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“That’s a stupid tradition.”  
Dave just shrugged. “Rose and I’ll explain everything once she’s back with Kanaya.”

“What’s that?” Vriska pointed to a large rectangular structure against a far wall of the room, covered in bright decorative paper. Dave suppressed a smile.

“A surprise.”

Rose and Kanaya arrived and the two humans went on explaining everything that the holiday entailed. Terezi and Vriska seemed a little bored; but Karkat and Kanaya were intrigued. Most likely because they wanted to no more about their matesprits. “Since there isn’t really a way to buy gifts for everyone and anything we want can be alchemized easily, Rose and I focused more on the togetherness aspect of the holiday.” The siblings pointed everyone towards a table in the back of the room with a cloth over it. The others followed and the blondes removed the cloth to reveal a smorgasbord of food. Everything from ham, roast beef, and turkey, to mash potatoes, and rolls, to pie and cake, lined the ridiculously long table. The humans passed plates to everyone and Rose helped the Mayor get what he wanted. The trolls were in awe; they didn’t have big celebrations like this; so seeing this much food in one place at one time was incredible. Everyone filled their plates; stopping only to ask questions about certain dishes. What was eggnog? Why was there so much food? The humans did their best to answer all.

They all then returned to the couch where the two unveiled another surprise. The large rectangular present was unwrapped to show an impressively large TV and a selection of holiday themed movies. The day was spent with all the teens in the company of one another; watching and criticizing the movies they viewed. The trolls with how ridiculous some of the events got and the humans over their mutual dislike for _Home Alone_.

After several hours everyone parted; sleepy eyes and full bellies called for naps all around. When Karkat and Dave got back to their room however, Dave had something different in mind. He removed his Christmas sweater to replace it with one of Karkat’s. The troll couldn’t help, but flush at the sight. Dave then walked toward him, holding the mistletoe above his head. “Merry Christmas Kitkat.”

Karkat kissed Dave with an ardent enthusiasm, separating only long enough to speak three words “Merry Christmas, Davey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Christmas sweaters count as a clothing style? Meh, anyway hoped you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Edit: Oops, forgot to credit ikimaru for the sweaters.   
> Here: http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/105738609445/theres-no-escape-from-christmas-sweaters  
> And Here: http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/70636569994/did-somebody-say-ugly-christmas-sweaters-8


	19. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is REALLY short, so I'm just going to post it today. Technically this should have been before the date chapter, but shhh we don't have to tell anybody.

After a make-out session and cuddle nap the boys wandered back to the Christmas common room. Both had changed into their regular clothes again. They were hungry and there had been so much food left they knew exactly what they were going to eat.

The food was still there, a little cold, but still good. The boys filled up their plates and ate until they could physically eat no more. Karkat looked at everything still left on the buffet line and saw a punch bowl half-filled with some unfamiliar liquid. “What’s this?”

Dave walked over, “Oh, I think that’s Rose’s eggnog, her mother’s recipe.”

“What’s it taste like?”

“Dunno, Bro always hogged the eggnog during Christmas. I’ve never had any.”

“Let’s try it.”

The boys filled two glasses and each took a sip. It was good, really good. They smiled at each other and soon finished off what was left in the bowl.

“That was really good. No wonder humans drink it.”

“Yeah, I’ve been missing out.”

They giggled at each other, finding everything incredibly humorous. The Mayor soon approached them, clearly wondering what all of the mirth was about. Dave was the first to notice him.

“OH MY GAWD MAYOR! WANNA PLAY?!” Why was he shouting? He didn’t know and didn’t care, he grabbed the Mayor and decided that he was going to give him a piggy back ride. He was laughing the entire time, yet did not have the self-awareness to question why. The Mayor thought everything was a game and just went along for the ride.

Karkat stood up with Dave swaying a little “What’re we gonna do Davey?”

“I dunno, jusht c’mon.” He took Karkat’s hand and they ran, where to? Neither knew, or cared. They made their way down the way stumbling and cackling the entire way. Eventually, coming to another common room, yet they were completely unaware that the room was already occupied.

“C’mon.” Dave motioned for the Mayor to step down and grabbed his hand, while grabbing Karkat’s with the other. And they were spinning. The two people having a discussion, whom the boys had interrupted just stared dumbfounded for a moment before laughing hysterically. The boys were too filled with their own giggles to notice; however the spinning soon became too much and they fell over, laughing uncontrollably. “Oh man, I’m gonna be shick.” Said Dave.

“Me too.”

Vriska noticed the tone in their voices and recognized it from somewhere before. “Do you two seriously have that problem too? Really Karkat? I expected better from you at least. And Dave, you saw how it affected your sister.”

“What’re you talking about?” Dave slurred. “I haven’t done anyshing.” Not noticing his own slurred speech.

Just then Rose rushed in. “Dave did you-?” She didn’t even have to finish her question, the evidence on the floor. She couldn’t help but chuckle. Vriska saw her and inquired.

“Is this a common human issue?”

“I don’t think Dave realized that some eggnog has alcohol in it. It appears they drank entirely too much. Would you help me get them into bed?”

Vriska reluctantly nodded, Terezi was laughing too hard to be of use to anyone, but still managed to distract the Mayor so the other two could help the boys. They coaxed the boys back to their room and into bed. Rose helped them both the next day with their hangovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Linda065cliva from FF for suggesting the spinning picture for the Ridiculous prompt.


	20. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting up the day's chapter early. Enjoy...it's totally sappy. =P I like it though.

It is Valentine’s Day on the meteor. Rose and Kanaya were off in some corner of their inhabitance and Dave wasn’t about to go find them. He didn’t really know how to handle this day though. He kind of wanted to take things further in his relationship, but didn’t want Karkat to feel pressured and every time he tried to initiate the anatomy talk Karkat would change the subject. He still had no idea what was going on under the troll’s pants, and he couldn’t deny that his curiosity grew every day. How different was it? I mean, it can’t be that big of a deal, c’mon it’s been over a year since he had first been made aware that there were differences and he didn’t want to force anything, but some info would be nice. He tried to talk with Karkat, just talk, the troll didn’t have to strip for him or anything, but Karkat almost seemed scared to talk about it. Dave didn’t understand why.

This wasn’t the day to get into it though. No, he was going to downplay today. Karkat didn’t know about the holiday, so Dave could kind of downplay it; or maybe. Okay, that would be totally geeky and not ironic or cool…but maybe?

Dave set-up their room with a husktop tv and booted up the proper entertainment. He hadn’t called Karkat in yet, he wasn’t sure where the troll was actually. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had alchemized flowers, some Alternian flower that kind of looked like daises, Karkat had mentioned that they were his favorites once when they were looking at an Earth botany book. He was disappointed though when he learned that they didn’t smell like cotton candy. Dave had also alchemized chocolates, Whitman’s, he had some once and they were pretty good. Now, for his clothes. Dave once again, dressed in Karkat’s clothing, a symbol of devotion right? That’s the theme of the night. Karkat came in at that moment, hair wet from the shower. Dave allowed the idle thought of whether or not Karkat used the apple shampoo again, cross his mind.

Karkat just looked at him, a small blush passing his across his face. Truth was, Dave wore his clothes often; at least once a week. Something about refreshing the scent; like it’s cologne or something. It still made Karkat blush every time. So blatant that one. For all of his cool kid act, Dave was probably one of the sappiest, goofiest, most adorable people Karkat had ever met. He loved Dave so much. That’s why it terrified him to talk about their respective anatomies. What if Dave was freaked out by his body? So far he’s been pretty cool about the grub scars and the horns and the pointy teeth; but it just wasn’t the same. There was a fear of being some sort of disappointment to his matesprit. He never really thought he would be in this situation; never thought he’d fall in love with a human; he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Hey, Kitkat. Come here.”

“Just a sec.” Karkat changed into Dave’s clothes; it just didn’t feel right _not_ to when his boyfriend showed such affection. Still, he was glad that his boxers shielded him from Dave’s wandering eyes. “Okay.”

Karkat sat down next to Dave. “Okay, so there’s this holiday for humans –“

“Another one?”

“Yes, and it’s one that matesprits celebrate with each other. There are a variety of ways to observe the holiday.” Dave’s face became a little red in spite of himself. He couldn’t help it; damn hormones. “But, I thought, since I’m clearly big on displays of devotion, I thought we could …um kind of do a human version of…this.” He gestured at their clothing.

“There’s a human version of this?”

“Kind of, it’s called marriage.”

“Oh, I think Jade said something about this.”

“What?” Dave couldn’t help, but feel a jolt of possession and jealousy. How was Karkat talking to Jade? Dream bubbles? And marriage? Why were they taling about marriage?

“Yeah, during the game. I upset her, some shit was going down and she said if I hate myself so much why don’t I hate marry myself.”

“Hate marry? What?”

“Oh, at some point during the bullshit I was explaining kismesis relationships to her.”

“Oh, well humans don’t really have hate marriages; it’s purely a flushed thing.” Now he felt kind of stupid for feeling jealous. He pushed that aside though.

Karkat nodded. “So, is that what we’re going to do?”

“Sort of? We can’t really do it on the meteor; we don’t have an officiant or anything, but I thought we could do it …kind of symbolically?” Okay, now he was really starting to feel stupid. This wasn’t even cute this was just stupid. “You know what, never mind; I think I got caught up in the whole devotion thing. My idea was stupid let’s just…forget it okay?”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, I wanna do whatever you had planned. The fake human marriage or whatever.” Karkat could tell Dave was just feeling insecure about his idea. The boy really was far more self-conscious than he led on to most people. So what if it wasn’t a real human marriage? It was something that Dave had clearly put some thought into.

“No, dude it’s stupid. Really, painfully stupid. Here, I, um, I got you these.”

He handed Karkat the flowers and the chocolate. “Human tradition for matesprits day.”

“Is that what it’s really called?”  
“No, it called Valentine’s Day, but I prefer my name.”

Karkat looked down, they were his favorite flowers. Dave remembered, when did he even tell him? It had to have been in passing. Yet, the goof remembered. Karkat was incredibly touched. He reached out and pulled Dave in for a sweet kiss. Pulling away and pressing his forehead against the human’s he said “Dave, we’re doing your thing. Your marriage thing. I don’t care if it’s stupid, just show me.”

Dave reddened considerably as he revealed the husktop screen. Karkat saw to characters, one that looked just like Dave and another that looked just like Karkat. “It’s a game called Fable III, you can get married to other players in it. The ceremony isn’t anything like the real thing, but I thought I’d be nice…for our characters to marry.”

Karkat smiled. “Alright, how do we do it?”  
“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well first I propose.”

“Okay.”

“Then you accept.”

Karkat pushed the button and the two picked out their house in the game (after much debate) and a venue for the wedding. When the short cinematic was over Karkat looked at Dave. “And that’s it?”

“That’s it, oh, but one more thing.” Dave leaned in and kissed Karkat lovingly, lingering just long enough to express his love, but pulling away before it could get heated. Taking the trolls hand in his, he said “Love you Kitkat; I pledge my loyalty and love to you. I promise to protect you until my last breath and do my best to make our every day together filled with happiness.”

Karkat had tears streaming down his eyes. This is was human marriage is? It’s like he was in one of his own romance novels. He smiled through the wetness. “Me too, I pledge my fealty and heart to you. I will defend you against all that would do you harm, until my pulse stops. And I will do my best to fill our days together with joy.”

Dave reached under his pillow, another super cheesy idea of his. It was a pair of scissors, he cut a piece of his hair and extended it to Karkat. “You were actually paying attention to the Jane Austen stories?”

“Yep, only ours are too short to wear as rings, so I got these.” He placed the lock of hair in Karkat’s hand and reached once more under the pillow, this time producing two simple lockets. Brass and plain, as masculine as he could get them, each inscribed with his initials on one side and Karkat’s on the other. He handed one to Karkat who put the blonde lock securely in place, sealing it. Dave help him put it on. Then Karkat took the scissors and cut a piece of his hair off and handed it to Dave. He placed the hair in his own locket, sealed it and Karkat helped him put it on. “Now, no matter how far we’re apart; we will always have a piece of each other with us.” Dave stated. Karkat was sobbing with happiness. Such a goof, a loveable perfect human goof. The two just sat there, hands in each-others, kissing and snuggling for the whole afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really view Dave as the type who is secretly a hopeless romantic, but incredibly insecure about it. His personality to me, seems like a geek who tries hard to be like the cool kids. And he's not, he cares too much about others and what they think about him. At least that's how I view him.


	21. Genderswapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, kind of crappy chapter.

The boys had entered a dream bubble; damn these things came around more and more frequently. It was a little annoying, but at the same time it was interesting to see so many different versions of themselves over time. Dave had met an adult version of himself from a reality in which the game never started. He was an archeology professor, he had achieved tenure and he had a happy life. He had never met Karkat, but seemed completely unfazed by the notion of trolls. It was really interesting. Karkat had been able to meet his pre-scratch self. Surprisingly muscular, but just as shouty. They all talked and things settled into a shockingly easy rhythm each time they met.

This time though, the boys weren’t met with older version of themselves. Rather, in a large field with many mechanical horses, they were met with female versions of themselves. Rose, Kanaya and a handful of other kids and trolls were feeding the horses steel apples and petting them; they had almost missed their other selves completely. However, a long haired troll with aviator shades motioned them over. Dave saw this and pulled Karkat along with him to investigate. The troll led them to a secluded area, where a girl with long blonde hair and red eyes awaited them. She wore a white record shirt, much like Dave’s, but had a long, flowy red skirt instead of pants.

The four teens sat in a circle, the blonde girl was the first to speak. “So, this is pretty fucking awkward. Um, I’m Danielle and this is Karkea. I think we’re technically alternate versions of you guys?”

The troll girl just looked at them through her shades “Sup”

“Sup” Dave responded.

“Why the fuck does my alternate self have your fucking shades?” Karkat asked.

“Shenanigans” Dave said.

“I agree, shenanigans.” Concurred Karkea

“Question, are either of you into romcoms?” Asked Danielle.

“This guy is, his tastes are pretty shitty too.”

“NO, THEY’RE NOT DAVE! I HAVE EXCELLENT TASTE IN MOVIES!”

“Dude, if I watch Twilight one more time, I’m going to puke. It’s not even a romcom, why the fuck do you want to watch it so much.”

“Oh my god thank you! Tell that to this one.” Kankea interjected. Gesturing towards this girl next to her.

“But it’s so sweet!”  
“EXACTLY!”

The four teens broke up in to two groups of two. Dave and Karkea discussing the challenges of matesprits with horrendous tastes in movies. While Karkat and Danielle conversed about their favorite romantic media. It was an easy conversation for the groups; but they tired of it quickly. Instead each talking with their alternate selves.

Dave talked with Danielle about Texas and human traditions; it had been a while since he could really talk about his own culture. Not that he didn’t enjoy discussing the differences with Karkat, but it was nice just to talk with someone who knew about the traditions; who had grown up with the traditions. Rose wasn’t really one for talking about such things. Soon their talk shifted to personal living circumstances. Both had lived in a high-rise apartment; both had siblings with odd ways of making money; but then a shift in the conversation turned to the siblings in question.

“Yeah, Sis was awesome! She was well versed in a ton of martial arts and sword fighting. She taught me so much; but I can’t believe she still insisted on using foam bats instead of actual swords! It’s like, I’m thirteen I can handle it; you know?” She laughed.

Dave couldn’t disagree more. Bro had never taken precautions like that; hell Dave practiced with a heavy sharpened sword since he was four. Never was his safety taken into account. Still, he smiled and did his best to laugh…”Yeah, I know what you mean.” Thankfully Danielle was rather glib, Dave didn’t need to do much talking at all.

Karkat and Karkea had their own discussions of being mutants from a very hostile culture. Apparently Eridan was still male…and tried to hit on his female self….Karkat wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Their talk remained mostly light though; about the bullshit they put up with. Karkea was a lot quieter than Karkat, but she still had that whole attempting and failing at leadership thing going on. It ended just the same. Mid conversation the boys were forced back to their own reality. The bubble must have been small.

They woke up in bed, side-by-side. Dave cried and buried his face in Karkat’s chest. It was okay to be vulnerable here. Karkat was safe. The troll just held his matesprit, what happened? He asked Dave, but the human shook his head. Like he couldn’t face it. Like what he was going through was completely ineffable. So they merely stayed that way, cuddling. While Karkat rubbed his boyfriend’s back offering words of comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, THIS! This chapter was one that I had planned for a long time. And I had gone through a few different conversation options. And I had it all planned out a week ago...then I go to write it today and I couldn't remember a damn thing. So, lesson learned. When I have something specific in mind, write it down. Even if it the story hasn't reached that point yet, write it down. Because the only thing I could remember was that I wanted Danielle to have a nice sister and Dave to have kind of a personal crisis over it...which will now be explored later, I think.


	22. Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, the next one will be too. Unlike with the Dirk/Jake fic, I didn't really have much of a plan for these two chapters. I wanted it to be somewhat significant, but at the same time, not so over the top as the last fic.

It had been a few days since the dream bubble incident. Dave refused to talk about anything to do with it. He didn’t want to address it, he didn’t want to face it. He didn’t want to deal with it. Why? Why did the girl version of him get a protective older sister who cared? Why did he get stuck with such a dick? His time spent on the meteor, his time spent with Karkat and Rose and Kanaya and The Mayor and yes, even the Scourge Sisters (why did they call themselves that anyway?) ….he had never felt so loved. In many ways he felt loved. He felt the romantic love from Karkat, sharing unspoken secrets in the dark as the slept in each other’s arms. The feeling that so long as they were together, nothing could get them. That sibling affection from Rose. Ha, Dave still couldn’t believe that she had done the sibling threaten- the- new-boyfriend thing on him. He freaked the fuck out over it.

_“YOUR FUCKING SISTER IS PSYCHO!!”_

_“Why what happened?”  
“SHE FUCKING SAID SHE WOULD CUT OFF MY BODY PARTS IF ANYTHING EVER HAPPENED TO YOU…AND I MEAN I NEVER WOULD LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU, BUT STILL. WHAT THE FUCK!!”_

_“Ah, I made a similar threat to Kanaya when they first started dating. It’s a human sibling thing. Think of it as a rite of passage; she’s accepted you…although we never told her…why am I surprised though? She has always been insanely observant.”_

_“AND YOU HUMANS CALL US VIOLENT! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING!?!?”_

_Dave couldn’t help it. He never really thought Rose would care enough to say anything. Maybe she was just doing it for laughs; it was funny to see Karkat have another of his bitch-fits. “Nothing, I just, pfft….hahahahaha”_

_“STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! IT’S NOT FUNNY!”  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Still, even if it was only to amuse herself; Dave couldn’t help but see genuine tenderness in the action._

He’s made a lot of good memories here. The trolls have welcomed him with open arms. They’ve all become friends and would do anything to protect each other….like a family. …like a family is supposed to do….

God damn it, he’s crying. He shouldn’t cry, it just…that dream bubble was a catalyst for everything that he had held back, that he didn’t want to face. And it all had come to the surface now. He needed time alone to sort through things. It wasn’t something he wanted to talk to Karkat about. The troll wouldn’t understand, hell, Rose probably wouldn’t even understand. This was something Dave had to work through on his own.

Karkat found him though, in the midst of a good cry and became alarmed. “It’s nothing Kitkat, I just…I’m just dealing with some of my own shit and I need some time alone okay?”

“Davey, come on talk to me. Maybe I can help.”

“No, really. This is my shit, I just need to do this on my own.”

“Can’t you just tell me? It might make you feel better.”

Dave just shook his head, the idea of even uttering it out loud to anyone, but that one person he wanted to talk to was too invasive; the person he wanted to interrogate and ask why. Too personal. “Please, Kitkat. Please just go.”  
“No, I’m not about to leave my crying matesprit.”

“This has nothing to do with our relationship. Come on, I respected your need to put off the anatomy talk.”  
“That’s different.”

“Like fuck it is. You have something personal you’re not ready to talk about; it’s the same for me.”  
“NO IT ISN’T! I’VE NEVER CRIED ABOUT IT!”

“Then let’s talk now.” Dave was either going to get his alone time, or he was going to get information. Those were the only outcomes he was allowing. Just this once he didn’t care if he was a jerk. He had been patient with Karkat and the troll wasn’t returning the favor. Was it too much to ask? Keeping some things to himself?

“NO! YOU ARE NOT TURNING THIS AROUND ON ME! I’M NOT THE ONE CRYING IN A ROOM BY HIMSELF! JUST, FUCK DAVE, JUST TALK TO ME!”

His loud voice never bothered him before, but for some reason right now it was pissing Dave off. “No, I respected your need to keep some things private Karkat! All I’m asking is for the same in return! It’s nothing you could relate to anyway, okay! It’s human bullshit, and I’m dealing with it!”

“NO YOU’RE FUCKING NOT! YOU ARE **CRYING** LIKE AN ABANDONED WRIGGLER!”

Dave was pissed now. “SERIOUSLY! GO THE FUCK AWAY!” Karkat was slightly taken aback by Dave’s shout; but he wasn’t about to lose. “FINE, HAVE YOUR FUCKING HUMAN PITY PARTY! I DON’T FUCKING CARE.”

“I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!”

Karkat stormed out of the room while Dave laid back on the floor. Too worked up to cry, to frozen by the plethora of issues running in his mind. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rude to Karkat. Maybe he should tell him. The very thought made his chest constrict with anxiety. No, not yet, he’s not ready yet. Sorry Karkat, he’s just not ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, can you tell I've had some free time today? LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed to extra updates. I may or may not post tomorrow. I probably should have saved these and posted them over the course of a couple of days, but whenever I finish a chapter I get too eager to post it.


	23. Making Up

Karkat laid on the bed he and Dave shared every night. The bed that they first started their relationship on. The bed that the confided and protected each other every night on. And he thought. He thought about his reaction and to Dave’s emotional distance. He didn’t like the distance, but he hated the way he treated the human. It wasn’t unreasonable for him to want space and to work things out before he talked to Karkat. The troll had just gotten impatient and wanted to fix things. Instead, he probably just fucked up royally and poor Dave was most likely still crying. Only this time because his matesprit was a shouty jack-ass that trampled on his feelings. God, he really was an asshole sometimes. He failed as a leader and now he failed as a boyfriend.

He played with the chain around his neck absentmindedly looking at it with an unfocused gaze. This lovely brass locket, it was even shaped like a heart. Dave was so sweet during matesprit day…and that was how Karkat treated him. He should make it right…but how? Apple juice was a given, but after the mess that whole fight was, Karkat owed Dave something more. The human wasn’t one for flowers, maybe chocolate? Karkat was the one to eat almost that entire box; Dave didn’t even really seem interested. He hadn’t been reading much lately either, said he just wasn’t feeling it. So, what then?

Even if Karkat could think of something to give the time player, should he really bother him again? Is that really the answer? Isn’t that just forcing on his unwanted presence on Dave again? Just for his own peace of mind? Not really fair. Hmmm…..

 

After about ten minutes, Dave was able to calm down enough from the argument to cry again…if that can really be called calming down. He didn’t like crying, but he felt so overwhelmed by his emotions that he didn’t really have a choice at the moment. Crying only seemed to increase his anxiety though, most likely due to the reaction it always got from Bro, anger. Like he didn’t know how to handle a crying child. If Dave was lucky, Bro would just storm off to his room and Dave would cry himself out, curl up into his bed and sleep. If he wasn’t, well, varying degrees of outbursts were what happened. Sometimes smashing a few plates, sometimes he would toss Dave a sword and make him strife. That was just the way he always dealt with it. Dave didn’t want to strife anymore though, in all actuality that was the last thing he ever wanted to do again. In fact, when the game is over he wants to destroy every sword he owned and would never touch one of the god awful things again.

He was calming down again. He uncaptchalogged his sword. He can’t stand the sight of it anymore. They still have a good year left on the meteor, he didn’t want to carry it with him everywhere anymore. It was like the physical embodiment of his emotional baggage. He would deal with it in his own time, in his own way. Wringing his brain of the noxious fluid that it had been soaking in for thirteen years. That same fluid that had only festered and became more grotesque now that his brain wasn’t immersed in that violent tank. Trying to remove everything at once was too much; too big a job for a fifteen year old or anyone for that matter. No, he would work on it bit by bit during the rest of his time here and continue after the game had ended. Any maybe, if he works hard enough, his brain will be clean at some point; the stains removed…like it never happened. This would be his first step. He placed the sword under bed in the corner. Funny how he had been scared of the monsters that stalked in the shadows and dark places; and now those very places are where he chooses to put them. He would expunge them little by little; but right now, he needed away from them.

Now, for Karkat. What should he do? He’ll be ready to talk to the troll someday, but he wanted to get to a place where he didn’t feel so fragile first. He didn’t like the feeling that he could break with a feather’s touch. It’s too sensitive a subject right now…maybe after the game…if their still together….God, please don’t let Karkat hate him. Dave took a few deep breaths calming himself as best he could; he didn’t even have his shades for protection. This sucks. He prepared himself as best he could and went into their bedroom.

Karkat was on the bed, holding a bottle of apple juice; looking at it intensely when Dave entered. “Hey….kit…kat..” The words felt awkward in his mouth. Was he even allowed to use the pet name anymore? Karkat looked up at him, eyes quickly growing wide. He stood up marched up to Dave and threw his arms around the boy.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I was an ass, please forgive me. You’re right, you’ve been so understanding with my bullshit and I pushed too hard. I’m so sorry…Davey.” Karkat was testing his limits too. Would Dave still be okay with the name? If he was, then maybe they were still matesprits?  


Dave returned the hug. Hugging him so tight that it almost hurt, Karkat didn’t mind though. Dave still loved him. “No, I’m sorry Kitkat. I shouldn’t have yelled. I should have talked to you…it’s just-“

“Shh Shh, No, you tell me when you’re ready. I’ll be right here and ready to listen.” Karkat stroked the boy’s cheek; small smiles appearing on both their faces. A brief kiss to solidify their reconciliation. Karkat handed the juice to Dave. “I…um….” A dusting of red covering his face. “I think we should finally have that anatomy talk.”

“Kitkat, no I shouldn’t have-“

“No, this is something I want to do….just…” Karkat looked away, his voice becoming infinitesimally small, “Just try to keep an open mind and ……and try not to be too disgusted by it” Dave’s lips were on Karkat’s in an instant; filled with tenderness, affection, and as much comfort as he could possibly convey.

“Is that what that was all about?” Another peck for reassurance. “I could never find my Kitkat’s body disgusting. Ever. EVER. I don’t care what you have going on down there, I love you.”

The dusting now a thick coat of paint that covered the troll’s entire face. A deep breath “Okay, I trust you Dave, I love you too.”

So, the boys sat and talked. Karkat attempted to start the conversation, but was still so nervous that he tripped over his own words; rolling down a hill clumsily and landing face first in embarrassment pond. Dave took pity on his poor, yet completely adorable boyfriend and took the initiative; explaining human anatomy to him. He chose to explain female anatomy first as it was easier for him; he could just recite the health class explanation. A nice detachment that could pave the way for a more intimate elucidation. He then went into describing his own anatomy; unable to conceal his own nervousness as butterflies took control of his stomach and bashfulness stained his face a raspberry hue. Karkat listened attentively and with a surprising degree of poise. No incarnadine ink coloring his face; just an earnest look that said he wanted to understand.

When it was Karkat’s turn, the roles reversed. He was calmer than before, but the talk itself was so personal he couldn’t help but flush as he spoke. He explained that troll anatomy was a mix of both human sexes…and the…erm…male equivalent was a little different. When Dave pressed for clarification Karkat’s face imitated that of a tomato; still he pressed on. His explanation received a small blush from Dave; “I see, I think I know what you’re talking about…there was something like that on a hentai video cover I found on the floor of Bro’s room once, I think.” Both boys completely red. The talk was enough for one day. Maybe sometime they could actually show each other, but they had had enough uncomfortable situations for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I live on fluff and awkward moments.


	24. Watching a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!!  
> I hope you enjoy it Rainbow Ginger! I know you have been patiently waiting for this since chapter 5.

It’s Karkat’s birthday once more; the trolls had taken some to the human time keeping system. Dave had a day all planned out; one that he knew he would hate with a passion, but Karkat would love. He went to their favorite common room, put on Karkat’s favorite music, troll Mozart; a little different from human Mozart, but close enough that it was still considered classical music to the human. He had Karkat’s favorite food, cotton candy and cheesy popcorn. Dave remembered when he first introduced his boyfriend to the latter. The troll was convinced that it would be the most replusive thing he ever tasted; an hour later the bag was gone.

Dave decorated the couch with pillows; as Karkat had taken to placing a pillow behind his back whenever they settled in for a movie; and boy did Dave have movies for him. Twilight, My Best Friend’s Girl, and Good Luck Chuck; the three movies he dreaded and hated with a passion. He hated them so much he refused to watch them with Karkat; even though the troll insisted he should give them a chance. Well, today he would. Karkat never asked him again about the issues he was having; he respected Dave’s space, he didn’t even question the odd nights when Dave still had nightmares. They were far less frequent, but still, every time he woke up the troll was cooing and rubbing his back; comforting him. God, Dave loved him so much; so for this one day, Dave would undergo mental torture for his dearest.

Karkat arrived shortly after Dave set-up. Surprised and delighted by the food and the set-up. Dave apologized that they had to use the husktop, but Karkat just kissed away the apology. No one could have known that Gamzee would challenge Vriska and Terezi while they indulged in their (then secret) guilty pleasure of the Gilmore Girls. No one knew it was even possible to cut a tv that big in half.

Dave led Karkat to the couch, showing him the movies they would watch. Karkat’s eyes lit up with excitement “Really?!”

“Yeah, just this once though.”

Karkat pulled the human into a kiss, deep and loving and meaningful. It became slightly sloppy and when hands started to roam, the troll pulled away. He enjoyed kissing Dave he really did, but he would probably never get a chance to watch these movies with him again; Dave was stubborn that way. So, he wanted to make the most of it. They settled in, Dave with his arms around his matesprit, a slight nuzzle into his neck…to help obscure his vision of the screen. Karkat slightly clinging to him, hand absentmindedly caressing the pale arm that held him.

 

Dave had managed to make it through Twilight without much fuss, the baseball scene helped. Yeah, it was kind of stupid, but at least it was visually interesting to watch…unlike the rest of the movie. My Best Friend’s Girl was a little more difficult. Dave really fucking hated Dane Cook. He found everything about the guy annoying, his face, his expressions, his voices, his mannerisms, everything. He wasn’t even funny and that’s his JOB. Still, he made it almost all the way through without complaint…then came one of the final scenes. Alexis storms up to Tank on a date and they start hurling insults at each other. It was just so stupid that Dave couldn’t help but voice his opinion. As soon as the words came out of his mouth though he regretted it, this was Karkat’s birthday; he shouldn’t complain. “Sorry”

Karkat smirked at him as the movie ended. “It’s fine, you’ve made it longer without talking that I ever thought possible for you.” Karkat turned Dave face to look at him and kissed the human. “We’re still watching Good Luck Chuck though.”

Dave laughed, “of course, it’s your birthday, anything you want Kitkat.”

“However, while you have to be here for it, you can ignore it if you want.” Karkat handed him a book.

Dave shook his head. “No, I’m going to watch it for you, even if it make my stomach churn. You’ve asked me for a while to watch these movies, the least I can do is give them a shot.”

“Well, remember it’s an option, Davey.”

Dave survived the first few scenes without pain; but then Cook’s ugly face was on the screen again. “Maybe, I could just lay down?”

Without taking his eyes off the screen, Karkat nodded. “Sure, go ahead.”  
Dave noisily shifted himself around to get in a comfortable position, placing his shades on to help obscure the screen. The amount of time it took him to get comfortable was intrusive to Karkat’s viewing and mildly annoying, but once Dave was comfortable, he was quiet. Karkat smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder as he continued to watch the film.

The movie moved along, as did Karkat’s hand. The troll wasn’t even aware he was doing it, but Dave was. First rubbing his shoulder, and then moving to the base of his head, and then his scalp. Massaging the blondes head with his strong hand. Fingers carding through his hair. It was hypnotic for Dave, he soon was lost in the sensation, letting out small sounds of approval. The noise catching Karkat’s attention for a moment; he realized what he had been doing and smirked to himself. Dave was really relaxed, it was rare for the human and Karkat couldn’t help but love him like this. It made him proud that he could elicit such a noise without even trying. He allowed himself to continue, adding a little more force to his massage, causing Dave to groan a little louder. The blonde was now so relax and lost in the feeling of his boyfriend’s powerful fingers on his head that he started to drift in and out of consciousness.

Eventually, Karkat stopped his ministrations and woke Dave up. The human felt kind of bad as he yawned “Well I failed at my plan, I’m sorry Kitkat.” Karkat just shook his head and smiled.

“Don’t be, two out of three is pretty good, besides the noise you made was cute.”

Dave blushed a little, resulting in a small chuckle from the blood player. Karkat looped his arms around Dave’s neck, kissing his long and sweetly. Pulling away only to say “Thanks Davey, this was great.” Before they continued the expression of love for the rest of the evening.

 


	25. Cooking / Baking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, but this is the last really short chapter I'll put. Everything else will be a minimum of 1,000 words.

“DAVEY, COME ON! IT’LL BE FUN! JUST, COME ON!”

Why did Rose have to give him a copy of the movie Julie and Julia? AND THEN give him a copy of that fucking cookbook? Karkat was tugging Dave, trying to get him off the bed. The human held onto the headboard like his life depended on it. He doesn’t know the first thing about cooking and he has absolutely no desire to learn. “No, it won’t. It’ll be stupid and I already have something stupid planned for the day.”

“WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE IF BOTH THINGS ARE STUPID TO YOU!?”

“The difference is that my stupid plan is my idea, and therefore more palatable.”

Karkat relented, letting go of the human. As Dave relaxed his grip and looked at his matesprit, he was hit with a wave of guilt. The guy looked down right pitiful; was cooking really that important to him? He sighed “Why is it such a big deal?”

The troll looked away, reddening as he spoke in a shy and small voice “It’s just…something I saw a lot of human matesprits do in your human movies…I thought you would like it….there was a recipe for an apple tart….I thought it would be fun to make it and eat it together.”

God dammit, that was entirely too sweet for Dave to deny. He resigned himself to the task, trying to seem more upbeat about it for Karkat’s sake; at least he’d get an apple dessert. “Let’s do it. Since it means that much to you.” Karkat looked at him, eyes showing a barley restrained enthusiasm, he really was a sucker for all this romantic stuff. “But first…” Dave grabbed Karkat’s hand, pulling the troll onto his lap. If he was going to spend an afternoon on this endeavor he demanded something upfront. A kiss would do nicely. Karkat responded with some of that avidity that had shone in his angry little alien orbs; letting his arms lazily make their way around the human’s neck. Dave nipped a little at Karkat’s lips, and was given a most pleasing response. Exploration and a dance of domination played out between the two mouths. Ending with Dave getting what he wanted and Karkat letting him think he won. The time player started to scheme; maybe he could distract Karkat from his cooking plan…that is, with the right persuasion.

Unfortunately for him; Karkat would not be dissuaded or distracted from his goal. The troll pulled away despite his human’s fulmination. Taking his hand and leading his boyfriend to the largely unused kitchen on the meteor. Everything was already set-up.

Unfortunately, it ended up being a complete disaster for the two. The pie dough was too wet and stuck to everything, refusing to roll out properly. The knights both cut themselves many times trying to chop and peel the apples. And then of course there was the whole incident of not understanding the difference between regular cups and measuring cups; same for spoons. The two were covered in flour, minor injuries, and their own growing frustration.

Unbeknownst to them, they had an audience. Four girls taking great amusement in their struggle. It was shocking that neither male perceived their presence as Vriska and Terezi could hardly contain their laughter. Finally, after many, many minutes, Rose and Kanaya took pity on their poor souls. Stepping in to show them their errors and correct their technique. Which is to say, the girls tossed what couldn’t be saved in the trash and started over; forcing the boys to watch as they went.

The two boyfriends learned quite a bit from watching the two women; the foremost being that they would never attempt baking again without at least some video guides…and a private kitchen. Still, for their very entertaining performance they were rewarded with two large pieces of apple tart and first aid care to the minor cuts that decorated their hands.

The boys took the treat to their room, mostly to shield them from the shame that the scourge sisters felt the need to bestow upon them repeatedly. They ate peacefully enjoying the delectable snack that they had procured. “Sorry, I guess that was a stupid idea.” Karkat said as he finished his portion of the tart.

“No, it wasn’t your fault Kitkat. I just suck at cooking and threw you off.” Dave couldn’t stand the look of disappointment on Karkat’s face. He wanted his troll happy and shouty. Karkat gave him a small smile.

“Nah, I sucked at it too.” Dave reached over pulling Karkat into a tender hug.

“Next time we’ll prepare better.”

“Next time?”

“Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the one chapter that I really didn't know what to do with. I didn't want it to be the last chapter (I have something else planned for that). And it really didn't seem like something either would do really. Then Julie and Julia came on last night and this is what came of it. 
> 
> I'm putting this up early, because probably won't have a chance to do it tomorrow.


	26. Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy_davepeta, here's the other halloween chapter. Not very scary though, sorry. FLUFF!

It was Halloween once more on the meteor and a party was in the works. Initially, no one, not even Dave, had much of an interest in cosplaying or making a fuss this year. However, surprisingly, it was Vriska that insisted, well demanded, that everyone celebrate. Something about D-day coming up and they should take every chance for fun that they could get. So, streamers were put up; scary posters on the wall; Rose and Kanaya had taken to making themed snacks for everyone; while Vriska and Terezi were alchemizing a new big screen TV. Since trick-or-treating wasn’t an option the teens gathered for yet another movie marathon all day. Starting with light and fun while moving into progressively more terrifying content. The teens gathered around noon with a variety of food. First burgers, not because of anything to do with Halloween, but because Rose and Kanaya had become the moms of the group and insisted everyone eat something substantial before pigging out on candy.

Rose was dressed as a sort of Dracula-esque vampire, while Kanaya, was surprisingly, dressed as Rose…clothes and all. This gained many knowing glances from the other four teens and a few comments of the “seriousness” of their relationship from Vriska. Both girls smiled admitting their devotion for one another; still, Kanaya couldn’t help but blush deep green at such a forward and public display.

Vriska dressed as a pirate and regaled the other teens during lunch, of her ancestor’s amazing accomplishments. Most tuned her out after the first three minutes or so.

Terezi dressed in her red and teal prosecutor’s costume, complete with the dragon cane. She mostly ignored everyone and played out a mock trail using the cupcakes Rose and Kanaya had made. Punishing each offender with death by her mouth.

Which leaves the boys; as Gamzee is hated by all and was not invited to the gathering. The costumes were Dave’s idea. The time player was dressed as Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2, while his fellow knight was dressed as the blonde, Roxas, from the same game. They felt it was perfect in front of the others. The costumes were kind of couple-like, but still passed as a bros costume set. Dave was pretty sure that at least Rose and Kanaya knew of the relationship between Karkat and himself, however, it wasn’t something he wanted to broadcast. He was just really private that way, which is why he kept his shades on with the Axel costume; despite Karkat’s protests of it “ruining the aesthetic”.

After filling their bellies the teens sat down and started the movie marathon with the classic, Hocus Pocus. Everyone enjoyed it and for some reason Terezi was really taken with the Come Little Children song and took to singing as they took a break between films; during which everyone seized the opportunity to use the bathroom and stocked up on sweets. Vriska enjoyed it the first few times; she liked the song too; but quickly grew tired of it and kindly asked her moirail to please “shut up”. In retaliation Terezi took the last spider cookie off her plate and the two called it even.

Next was The Addams’ Family and The Addams’ Family Values. Two more classics that both humans enjoyed and was quickly loved by the trolls as well. All four expressed their adoration for the family and even asked if there were, in fact, humans like this. Dave gave a noncommittal answer, while Rose expressed that while it was a possibility it would have been to the extent in the movie. Attempting to move on to a long-winded explanation of human sociology and customs; she was quickly silence with a round of shushes and a consoling kiss from her matesprit. The trolls became very invested in the movies and were cheering as Wednesday and her crew burned the Thanksgiving set and the camp itself to the ground.

The teens made their way through the classic horror movies, Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th. The grey teenagers criticizing it for not being as scary as their troll horror movies; then they were shown the Japanese edition of The Ring and all was silent. Karkat was covertly gripping Dave’s hand for comfort trying his best to look unaffected by the events playing on screen and failing miserably. He looked over at Vriska and Terezi both of whose eyes were fixed on the events unfolding. He decided it was safe to half bury his face in Dave’s shoulder as the boy rubbed his back in a comforting way.

They finished the marathon with the first three movies in the Saw series. Not as scary, but plenty gruesome. The trolls commented on how the cultures couldn’t have THAT different a take on violence if this was the kind of thing shown for _entertainment._ After the final movie played all of the teens departed for some shut-eye… in pairs.

When the boys arrives back at their room Karkat was a little shaken up; not that he’d admit it. Dave knew though; he had been skittish since The Ring and it clearly was impressing on his mind now. The human helped him take off his costume, kissing him softly. “It’s okay Kitkat, it was just a movie.”

Karkat became defensive. “I know that! I’m not scared.”

“Alright.” Dave removed his own costume and turned off the light. Karkat let out a squeak; the room wasn’t completely dark; each room on the meteor has an emergency soft glow light strip around the room; but it was still dark enough that only outlines could be seen. Dave walked forward, grabbing Karkat’s wrist and brought him down into the plush bed and fuzzy blankets. They lay there side by side as Dave hummed that signature movie tune that Terezi sang earlier that day. It shouldn’t have comforted Karkat was much as it did. Dave felt his boyfriend relax a little, taking his hand and using it to tilt the troll’s face towards him. Kissing him tenderly and moving his lips; kissing every inch of Karkat’s face with the same tenderness. It was an absolutely lovely feeling for the troll; which was conveyed through the reappearance of his purring. Dave returned to his lips once more, parting to say “Kitkat, never be scared when you sleep in bed with me. I promise to protect you.” It was cheesy, but Karkat relished the words; how good the human was to him.

What was even more comforting was when Dave sang his own version of the aforementioned song; softly, like a lullaby. The song was sad and kind of relevant to their own past sufferings and the sufferings to come. But it was still enchanting all on its own; Dave had such a lovely voice.

“You should sing more often.” Karkat whispered, eyes half-lidded; sleep taking him over.

Dave nuzzled him and held him closer. His reply was the last thing Karkat heard; a smile pressed into his forehead; before a peaceful slumber engulfed him “Maybe I will; if it makes you this happy, feeling this at peace; maybe I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rendition of the song Dave was singing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKlsUrfbiE0


	27. Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of hedged on this chapter. Smut and raise the rating? Or not smut and keep the rating as is...I ended up with a chapter I don't even know what to call. So I'm leaving these here:
> 
> Sign one: NSFW  
> Sign Two: You will be disappointed.
> 
> Also, technically this is tomorrow's chapter.

Karkat looked at himself in the mirror; Danielle better have been telling the truth, because he felt ridiculous. It was Dave’s birthday and Karkat wanted to do something fun for him. During their most recent dream bubble adventure Dave had absconded to a distant end of the bubble in order to avoid his female counterpart; leaving Karkat to speak with both females them alone. Danielle had felt bad for upsetting the male and wanted to help the troll with his matesprit’s birthday present. She gave him a detailed description of an outfit to alchemize and wear for the occasion. And boy, was it unlike anything he would have ever guessed to wear. He was dressed entirely in pink, an A-line silk dress covered his torso and stopped about mid-way on his thighs; which gave a small break of skin before matching lace thigh-high socks trailed down the rest of his legs. He had a match bow in his hair and something under all of it that made him feel absolutely ridiculous. Dave better like it; otherwise Karkat would take revenge on Danielle in the next bubble for making him look stupid. The troll paced nervously around the room; Dave and gone to get a selection of snacks so the two wouldn’t have to leave the room all day; he said he wanted to cuddle with Karkat, maybe play video games or something today. Nothing big, just quiet and relaxing. Shit, Karkat really hoped this surprise didn’t ruin everything Dave wanted for today and make things awkward because he looked so stupid. His pacing and whirling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Dave entered the room, arms full of junk food and sweets. What caught his vision upon entering the room though was enough to make him forget to set them down; instead dropping them unceremoniously on the floor. Karkat blushed, standing in the middle of the room, wearing the best outfit ever in Dave’s eyes. “Um…do you like it?” Of course Dave liked it; he fucking loved it; his voice wasn’t working though, or his brain. His body was responding for him however, Karkat tried to remember what the discussed about the mechanics of intercourse for their respective species during their anatomy talk “…that’s a yes, right?”

Dave turned his back tapping the keypad as fast as he could with the code to lock the door. Swearing as he messed up the first time in his rush. Upon his success he approached Karkat with salacity in his eyes and a twinkle of possessiveness for good measure. He forced Karkat against the wall; hands all over in desperation; matched only by his mouth which attacked his boyfriend’s with fervor. Quickly finding his way up the dress; caressing the raised bits of flesh that made his matesprit moan into his mouth. Taking his other hand and gripping one of the troll’s horns hard; eliciting another cry of desire. Dave had never been this turned on before; he lusted after Karkat, sure, but never like this. He wanted all of his boyfriend, every moan, every writhe of pleasure, and piece and part of his body, mind, soul.

Dave peeled them both off of the wall and led his dearest to the bed; half guiding, half falling on his love into the luxurious sheets that would hold them in carnal bliss. He removed the lascivious dress that started the events, from Karkat’s body, sucking the crook of his neck; making sure to leave the biggest mark of claim possible. Then, continuing to pepper fast, sweet kisses down his love’s torso, taking a detour to visit the scars which he also marked as his; causing the troll to arch off the bed. For Karkat’s part, he was perfectly content with letting Dave do as he pleased; he also made a mental note with what quickly fading rationality in his mind he could muster; to thank Danielle next time he saw her.

Dave now brushed passed the lace panties that he would remove and explore in a moment; to remove the stockings that decorated Karkat’s legs. The human stripped the alluring aritcles one at a time, slowly so he could savor it; kissing down the legs as he went. This resulted in a whine of need and anticipation from the one below him; causing him to shudder himself; trying desperately to remain in control. He was enjoying this too much to let it end so soon. He pulled back, straddling the legs of his heart’s and body’s desire. The image was almost enough for any restraint the human to disappear. The troll’s eyes’ glazed over in concupiscence, the wonderful naked torso, heaving chest, dusted in red that coated his body and the darker marks that Dave had left. Dave loved looking at him; he wanted him and wanted this moment to last forever at the same time. And then it dawned on him exactly where this was going; was this okay? Karkat must want this since he dressed like this for Dave’s birthday; but he needed to ask to make sure. He gently lowered his still clothed self onto his boyfriend once more; kissing his cheek and trailing back down to the stamp on his neck. He whispered, voice nervous, but also husky by his own arousal; “You know where this is going right? You sure you’re okay with it? We can stop.”

Karkat fought through his own frenzied haze of cupidity to answer his love, still panting. “Yeah, I want this, god I want this.”  


Dave, needing absolute reassurance had to ask once more “You sure?”

  
Karkat had waited enough, he flipped them over; straddling the human’s waist, leaning down to whisper in his ear, making the boy shudder with need “I’m sure.” Then the blood player began his own attack on the time player’s body. Forcing off his shirt, kissing wherever he could reach, hands wandering to where he couldn’t. He was too fervid in his actions; Dave couldn’t get words out to warn him, to ask him to slow down; so this could last. And the event ended rather quickly right there as the blonde convulsed in ecstasy below his matesprit. Karkat watched as the feeling inundated Dave with gratification. As he lay there gasping for breath he felt so ambivalent. “Shit, sorry….god your good… at that.”

Karkat was doing his best to hold back laughter. Was he a little frustrated, yes, but it was Dave’s birthday and his reaction to the whole thing was more than Karkat ever expected. He gave his boyfriend a devious smirk “Well, at least I know you enjoyed your present.”

“Fuck yes, best present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that I'm reaching the end of this fic, there are a couple of things that I wish I had time to address with it. Dave will not tell Karkat about Bro's abuse, because the way the comic made it seem is that up until his conversation with Dirk he hadn't really talked about it with anyone. This story is basically my own personal head-cannon of what happened on the meteor during the retcon. So, I've tried really hard to stay with in the canon confines. That being said, I want to see/write that scene. I also want to write their first time actually having sex (I don't think it happened on the meteor), as well as cooking part two. So for all of those reasons this story will get a mini-sequel, set during the same time period as the Dirk/Jake sequel fic. It'll probably be somewhere between 5-10 chapters and will still be pretty much fluff; but it's something I want to do. What do you guys think? Interested?


	28. Morning Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a boring routine, but I think it fits them.

Karkat awoke, bleary eyed and foggy headed. His matesprit next to him just like every morning; in a peaceful slumber. Dave rarely had nightmares anymore; no longer did he looked distressed and pale; sweating with tears threatening to fall from his eyes at any moment. No, now Dave looked almost carefree; like he was having a good dream. Karkat nuzzled his head into the boy’s shoulder, warm, Dave was always so warm to touch. He actually became overheated very easily; they only used one thin blanket at night. Karkat didn’t mind though; his boyfriend radiated enough heat to keep them both warm at night. The troll wondered if all humans glowed with the same level of warmth that Dave did. He reached up brushing the hair out of his love’s face, so he could better see the closed windows that, when open, shone like precious stones; what did the human’s call them, rubies? Precious; yes, absolutely exquisite and all for him. Only he was blessed with the sight of the irises that reflected his own blood color back at him; and when he initially descried them, for the first time in his life, he was not disgusted by it hue. It was lovely on Dave; Dave made the color palatable, even pretty.

The blonde began to stir and Karkat forced himself up a little more; so he could better see the fire that Dave hid. And eyes locked onto his; a melodic “mornin’ ” slipped with a subtle accent that Karkat loved; from the perfect coral lips he wished to kiss, just like every morning. Dave never objected; he liked being greeted with a nice kiss as he woke up. “Who wouldn’t?” he asked Karkat once. The troll was forced to explain another discrepancy between cultures. Such an innocent act as that, on such a regular basis, was considered needy; bordering on pathetic. Although, while Karkat would never say it out loud, he was pathetic for Dave; downright pitiful; he was putty in the human’s hands and would happily lap up any tender affections that were bestowed on him with near repulsive eagerness. If Dave picked up on this he never said anything; he never abused the power Karkat had given him either, nor did he deprive the troll. Always returning kiss, initiating them as well; strong arms around him whispers of devotion and love were always there. Karkat felt blessed. And so, Karkat enacted the same routine and placed his lips on his beloved. Dave reciprocated just as sweetly and as they parted, both smiled.

Karkat placed his head on Dave’s chest as Dave ran his fingers through the unruly hair; quickly moving to the horns; as per usual. Karkat really had Dave in every quadrant. The gentle strokes forcing a purr from him and he didn’t care that it was loud. He could sense Dave’s smile; apparently the action was considered endearing. At times like this; this weird mix of pale and flushed feelings welling up inside him; the troll wondered why he ever wanted two people in the two different quadrants. This was so much better. He rarely ever felt pitch feelings anymore; and in those seldom moments, Dave still entertained the idea. Something about taking care of his needs, even if in human culture it’s bat-shit crazy and stupid and the entire race is fucked up…his idea of pitch flirting.

Dave loved the sound that emitted from the small frame on top of him. The vibrations on his chest, the soft hair in his fingers and strong, yet soft hand in his. He adored every moment. He never in a million years thought he could ever be the happy. This meteor had become his own personal Eden. A paradise in which he was cared for by others, had food and shelter, and a boy whom shared his affections; whom he would never let go. It felt almost too good to be true; that’s probably why Gamzee’s here; to ground this into reality. Don’t worry, this is real, and here’s a psychotic clown to prove it; well, Dave would happily deal with that clown if he could keep everything else. He was floating, for the first time in his life chains did not bind him; he was floating down a lazy river which was so warm it was like a welcoming bath. A bath that was slowly washing away the dirt and mud and filth that covered him. Everything was predictable and uncertainty did not plague him if he allowed himself to live the moment. If he wasn’t thinking about what’s to come, the halcyon of the meteor lovingly consumed him with bliss.

“We should get up.” Days go by and days go by; but he still shouldn’t spend every waking moment in bed.

Karkat was more reluctant. “We have plenty of time, neither of us eats breakfast, remember?” Dave had a sensitive stomach in the morning; Karkat liked lying in bed with Dave and the argument was usually enough to keep him there for a good while longer.

“True.” Dave took his hand, bringing it under Karkat’s chin; tilting his head up so the human could kiss him again. The troll happily complied. Dave tugged at him a little; and was allowed the wordless request. Karkat laid on top of him; Dave loved feeling the weight across his body; not even in a sexual way (although sometimes in a sexual way) he just liked the feeling of being smothered by love. A presence that wishes him no harm; but takes his breath away; something that will never harm him, yet leaves him so incredibly vulnerable at first he thought he could never take it. Vulnerability was not a luxury he had growing up; he wasn’t even sure if he was doing it right. Then again neither was Karkat; threat of persecution your entire life will do that. In a weird twisted way though; it kind of made Dave happy? Like if Karkat hadn’t gone through that, then their connection may have never been formed. The thought made the human mentally slap himself; he shouldn’t think things like that. Still, he treasured his connection with the troll; even in their vastly different circumstances there was a connection he could never find with another.

So, the boys stayed in bed all morning; just like every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, personal fact time: I've been told repeatedly over the course of my life that I'm "just not a writer." I've been told that my writing is "not bad"; but in the same breath I'm "just not a writer" (not like my younger sister). Writing fanfiction wasn't meant as an attempt to become a writer (I had that given up); I was merely trying to incorporate GRE words to help me remember them for the test (it was one of the suggested methods for retention). I figured people would hate it; but that would be okay because I already knew I wasn't an author. And instead I've received so much positive feedback I don't even know what to do with it all. I NEVER thought ANYONE would like my writing; much less look forward to anything I created or ask me to write more. Truly, your words have been more encouraging than you guys can ever imagine. Thank you all.


	29. Hanging Out With Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final picture from the Vriska social media update!

 

It was Christmas day once more on the meteor, only this time they were forced to spend the day in a dream bubble. The alternate versions of the humans had made the atmosphere festive though. Tinsel, mistletoe and a variety of other decorations adorned the mansion in which everyone resided on this holiday. Most had taken to dancing and conversing loudly over the music that filled the room. Too loud for the knights, so when Aradia’s ancestor called the boys into a private room which held the Mayor, Rufio and a card table; neither objected. The woman introduced herself; even after all this time; the boys still had not properly met everyone.

“こにちは　初めまして　私はダマラです。宜しくお願いします”

“初めまして　私はダーブです。宜しくお願いします。　こちらは　カルカトです。宜しくお願いします。カルカトさんは日本語　を話しません。”

Karkat looked in awe at Dave; since when did he speak Japanese? What the hell were they saying?

“ポーカーが好きですか。”

“ポーカーをプレイする方法がわかりません。”

”ダーブさんとカルカトさんは教えてあげますか。“

“Hey, you want to learn how to play poker?” Dave asked Karkat.

“I can’t understand a god damn thing you guys are saying.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll translate for you.”

“…okay.”

Dave informed Damara of their agreement and the woman happily clapped her hands and began dealing the cards. She instructed Dave; who in turn translated the directions for Karkat. Both picked up the rules quickly and the game was underway. The entire time during their card game training; Rufio was awkwardly shifting in his seat; trying his best to avoid Damara’s eye. Dave wondered idly why he was even there; since he was so clearly uncomfortable. What went unnoticed by both of the neophytes was the devious, playful glint in Damara’s eyes as she watched her former matesprit from the corner of her vision. How she reveled in his discomfort.

The game started and four of the five people began their game of poker (the mayor preferred to watch and play with the decorations). Of course; the first several rounds went to Damara; Rufio seemed to purposely play badly; while Dave and Karkat were still trying to get the hang of things.

This began to change though; as Dave was a natural at the game; soon playing perfectly and taking the candy that was used in place of money. Damara took out a cigar and began to puff away. The human wondered for a brief moment, if it was possible to get cancer from a dream bubble cigar. How many of those did she smoke a day? Wait, she’s dead, it doesn’t matter.

Once she lost; well, there was no escape for any of the males. She insisted round after round until all of the candy was hers. Dave, just to be stubborn, played his best and held onto at least on piece of candy at the end of every game. That’s when things became very awkward.

Damara began making lewd comments; first about Rufio, and slowly moved towards Dave. Initially, she made a comment of how the sex between the two boys must be interesting; going so far as to ask Dave for details. For the first time ever; Dave lost his cool-kid persona in public. He shift uncomfortably in his seat; deflecting the questions as best he could. The time witch was only encouraged however; and continued her inappropriate assault. Karkat couldn’t help but ask “WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR FACE SO RED?!”

“It’s nothing.” Dave muttered, wanting nothing more than the conversation to drop. He would take awkward silence over this any day.

Karkat didn’t like it. Dave’s emotions rarely showed and he didn’t like that someone was drawing this much of a reaction out of the human. “THE FUCK IT’S NOT! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE SAYING?!?”

At this juncture Damara perceived that moment as the most advantageous to wonder aloud about Dave’s endowments. Rufio at this point stood up “I need some water.”

The human nearly fainted from the rush of blood that coated his whole body as red as his god tier pajamas.

“OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?!?”

The witch giggled and Dave couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. At this point Karkat realized that the woman was performing some pitch flirtations. Making someone exceedingly uncomfortable; while a little unusual, was not outside the norm for pitch flirtations. And Karkat was fucking pissed. He tried to keep it under control; he knew very well that Dave probably did not know what was going on and he really didn’t want to embarrass his matesprit any further and…wait, that’s right, Karkat was probably only one of very few trolls who wanted one person in every quadrant. He couldn’t even be angry with Damara; to her, she was probably within at least a level of social appropriateness; even though he couldn’t tell for sure what she was saying. He had known what he wanted for a long time, but this instance forced him to actually act on that want. He stood up, pulling Dave by the arm with him; leading him down a corridor and into a random room. Forcing Dave in; and turning on the lights. He took a breath. “What…The ..Fuck..Did..She..Say?”

Dave confessed; skin stained redder than should be humanly possible; curse his pale skin. He told Karkat of her comments about their relationship and…his body. So, it was pitch flirtations. Karkat kissed him, hard and possessive. “Fucking mine; every fucking quadrant, fucking mine.” And kissed his boyfriend aggressively once more. The boys stayed like that for an eternity before they broke for breath, panting and foreheads pressed together. Dave smiled.

“You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Instead of responding Karkat latched on to Dave’s neck. While surprised by the action, the human was perfectly content with accommodating his boyfriend; exposing his neck further; it felt so good. Karkat continued his ministrations leaving marks up and down the time player’s neck; until the entire area looked like one massive bruise…he was extremely greedy when it came to Dave. At that moment he wanted everyone to know who the boy belonged to. The whole event took quite a while to the point where Dave demanded they at least move to the bed. Judging from the size of the room they had stumbled into the master bedroom. And he just laid there; letting Karkat do as he pleased, it made him feel wanted and…sexy when the troll was like this. He mentally slapped himself because it sounded so stupid even in his mind; but he loved it. He loved the possessive attention of the troll.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, he was about to push Karkat off and go look at the damage; but the dream bubble ended; and they were back in their room. The hickeys were gone; much to Karkat’s frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcannon that Dave speaks Japanese, because Bro Dirk spent several years speaking to him in only that language. I don't know why, I just like it. 
> 
> Also translations (more or less) for the Japanese portions (sorry for using actual Japanese, I just get so few chances to practice):  
> Hello, I'm Damara. Nice to meet you.  
> I'm Dave, nice to meet you. This is Karkat, he doesn't speak Japanese.   
> Do you like poker?  
> I don't know how to play.  
> Can I teach you and Karkat?
> 
> It actually a tiny bit longer than that, but the words don't translate well to English. Mostly polite talk that translates roughly into "Please be kind to me". Also, I used polite form because that's all I know right now; but I realize Damara probably would have been more casual.


	30. Animal Ears

Karkat felt like even more of an idiot than he did on Dave’s birthday. He had fucking meowbeast ears on his head. Danielle was right last time though; so he hoped she would be right again. God he felt ridiculous. Fucking whiskers painted on his face because apparently it “makes the look”; he could have sworn his female double smothered a laugh at that. This better not be a fucking trick; or so help him he will kick their asses. He was also wearing nothing but his boxers which didn’t help his vulnerability. He had just wanted another dress design! He was too uncomfortable going to any of the girls on the meteor about it; how was that even supposed to go?! _Hey, I want Dave to fuck me like crazy and he seems to like dresses; can you give any recommendations?_ The very thought was so awkward he wanted to die. So here he was, looking really fucking stupid, in his underwear, waiting.

After what felt like an eternity; Dave walked through the door, a bouquet of Karkat’s favorite flowers; just like last year. So sweet, god he was so cute when he was trying to be romantic. Unfortunately the mood was ruined: as Dave took one look at Karkat and burst into a fit of giggles. He covered his mouth and shook his head trying to convey some meaning that was completely lost. Karkat turned about 70 shades of humiliation and quickly got up, trying desperately to find his clothes. Why didn’t he keep them close by?! Dave rushed forward and grabbed his wrist; yanking the troll into a crushing hug; burying the Karkat’s face in his chest; giggles still falling from his lips. “Sorry. It’s not you, really, it’s kind of a nervous reaction? That’s the best I can explain.”

“Why the fuck would this make you nervous?” Karkat shouted; but as his mouth was partially filled with Dave’s shirt, it was slightly muffled. Dave pulled his boyfriend away from his chest, looking around quickly for an article of clothing; but finding none: it was laundry day. Instead he pulled off his own shirt and handed it to his matesprit.

“I was a jerk for laughing. It really was nervousness, but I’m not going to discuss it when you are clearly vulnerable.” He detached the cape, dipped the end in the water from the glass by the bed. Karkat put his shirt on and didn’t complain when Dave tenderly took his face in his hands and gently wiped the whiskers away. He they gingerly removed the ears from Karkat’s head placing them off to the side.

The troll looked at him expectantly. Dave took three deep breaths before he began. “I don’t know where you got the cat ear information; but it is something that human matesprits sometimes wear. Other humans sometimes wear them for costumes or simply because they like them; find them cute. My Bro…a….” How did he explain this in a way that revealed minimal information to Karkat? He trusted the troll, he really did; but he didn’t want to get into a big discussion tonight; it is Valentine’s Day after all. Karkat wanted a full explanation though.

“Your bro?”

“Yeah; erm…sometimes when we strifed he wore those kinds of ears and I had to take them off of his head before he could land a hit on me. Kind of a training thing; so when I saw you with them…like….two different messages crossed in my brain. The one that says I love you and all the shit that goes with that; and these ears which always mean I need to fight…and it just came out as laughter.” This was a complete lie. He didn’t like lying to Karkat, but how do you tell someone “ _My bro put those fucking ears on his puppet and would attacked me with it. He tormented me with a demonic frightening puppet with cat ears for three fucking years; before I managed to swipe them when they fell onto the ground and I crush them to bits. And now I still can’t look at those things without seeing that awful fucking puppet face and feel a shit ton of dread. And when I saw you with them it was a combination of someone I love more than I ever thought possible, with something that represented a person I feared and hated with every fiber of my being._ He couldn’t say that. Too heavy for tonight; although tonight was still going to be awkward for Dave; as he can’t get the image out of his head.

Karkat seemed satisfied with his explanation though. The romantic mood was ruined and neither one of them was getting any tonight. Karkat was still too embarrassed and Dave had awful cat ear puppet images floating through his mind. Instead the opted for cuddling. Wrapped in each others’ arms rhythmic synced breathing between them. They laid back; Dave on his back, Karkat on his side, with his head on Dave’s chest. The human tracing circle down the troll’s spine.

After a few moments Karkat shifted away; grabbing the flowers that Dave had left at the end of the bed and extracting one before returning to his place. He brought it to his nose and inhaled. Such a wonderful scent; cotton candy mixed with something indescribable by the human language. At least that’s what Dave said last Valentine’s Day. Karkat knew though; it smelled different for every person. It was called _Sentimental Ardor_ in Alternian. The smell worked with a person’s natural chemistry to produce a scent of sweets and a hint of a scent that would remind a person of the one they loved most. For Karkat the flower smelled of cotton candy…and apples. The smell mixed with the smell of Dave below him and on him from the shirt…he felt like he belonged; it wasn’t a feeling he had ever felt on his home planet. But he felt it more and more with each passing day on the meteor; in a way he was probably so into this day because their time like this was coming to an end. They would reach their destination soon and he had just wanted to make their last matesprit’s day here special.

Dave caught a whiff of the flower and gently pulled it from Karkat’s hand. He smelled it and a peculiar expression crossed his face. One of befuddlement and confusion. He inhaled one more time. “Now that I’m smelling this again….it smells familiar….like cookies and….what is that?” Another sniff. A glint of realization sparked in his eyes as he looked at his matesprit. Leaning down he buried his face in Karkat’s neck and inhaled; kind of awkward and the action made the troll blush. Dave pulled away after a few moments; smelling the flower again before returning to Karkat’s neck. Finally, satisfied, he pulled away. “The flower smells like you.”

Karkat felt a swelling of elation through his chest. He had hoped that he was the dearest person to Dave; but he was too afraid to ask. What if Dave wasn’t as attached to him as he was to Dave? This, THIS; he was so happy. He smashed his lips against Dave, now giggling to himself. He was fucking giggling, but he didn’t care. He felt to full of mirth and he had reached the zenith of joy he never thought possible. Dave loved him more than any other; or at least Karkat was as important to Dave as Dave was to Karkat. This wasn’t quite the way he had planned matesprit’s day to go; but it was still absolutely wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY S**T! Only one chapter left? When did that happen? 
> 
> Anyway, the ending kind of rehashed some stuff. I just wanted to convey that while Karkat was possessive in the last chapter he still tends to be a bit insecure about whether Dave loves him to the same extent. This was just my way of kind of wrapping that up. I like the idea of them have a really strong bond before the final battle.


	31. Doing Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter...and it kind of sucks. ...Sorry.

So…they were on the lily pad. Dave and Karkat next to an unconscious Jade. A cacophony of voices rang out across the platform. Dave thought about everything that was to come; meeting his alternate bro. What he would say to him. Would he delve straight into an uncharacteristic shouting bitch-fit? Would he talk to the person like he was the Bro from his timeline only for that boy to wonder what the fuck he was talking about? Would he hug him? He had always wanted a hug from his Bro; never got it. Now it seemed like such a fucked up need. Why would you want to hug someone who made your life a living hell? Why would you want affection and validation from that person? His opinion and feelings shouldn’t mean two shits to Dave. Yet, he wanted to feel like his family loved him. He had created family on the meteor; so there is that. The acceptance and love and comfort. They may have picked on each other a little; but there was always a sincere caring nature underneath it all. Was it so weird to want that from someone you’ve technically never met; but also grew up with and hated? The whole issue in his mind just felt like one big clusterfuck.

And then there was the crushing anxiety he felt, but refused to show. Not so much for his own life; but that of Karkat’s. The troll was a good fighter, no doubt, but he also had a severe disadvantage of not being able to fly. Dave realized that his almost-immortality probably wouldn’t mean much in this battle; but at least he could save himself from falling at a great distance. Karkat couldn’t; and on top of that the troll had this ridiculous self-loathing that would probably lead him to do something stupid. Just so he could prove to himself that he is useful, even if only because he can save someone else from being killed. That shit didn’t fly with Dave. He didn’t want Karkat doing that.

Karkat was thinking very much along similar lines. He wanted to make himself useful; but he also wanted Dave safe. And while Dave didn’t like fighting, he also wasn’t the kind of guy to back down from a challenge. Karkat also realized that his own life would probably expire before the battle was through. It made him kind of sad. Maybe if he wasn’t so fucking useless he would stand a chance. Even if he did stand a chance though…he would give it up for Dave. Dave had to live no matter fucking what. The human’s shades and stoic persona were on; with this many people that’s a given. Karkat wished he had had more time to see his matesprit smile, he had such a nice smile. Maybe in the next life…if there is a next life…will the dream bubbles even still exist after all of this? Probably not.

The troll’s thoughts were interrupted by a pale pinky linking around his grey one. “Listen….don’t do anything stupid, okay?” The voice low, so the others wouldn’t hear; private but entreating.

“Like what?”  
“Like doing that stupid thing that you do where you believe that everyone’s life is worth more than yours. Don’t fucking die on me okay?” The pinky squeezed tighter and Dave’s voice barely above a whisper. Not for privacy; out of fear.

“I going to be fucking useful for once; I going to contribute and earn my fucking place in our new universe. I’m not going to take a fucking nap while everyone fights their hardest. I’m going to fight too; even if it costs me my life, I don’t care –“

“I CARE!” Dave hissed; as loud as he could without risk of the others overhearing. “I care a fucking lot. I-“ He made a small choked sound; doing his best to cover it up with a cough. “I love you so fucking much Karkat…don’t die on me; don’t you fucking dare.”

“…I’ll do my best okay?”

“Mmn.” That was the best he was going to get, but he didn’t have to be happy about it.

“So…what’s with this?” Karkat lifted his hand connected to Dave’s; in hopes of changing the subject.

“S’just, something humans do sometimes when they want to be close with someone, but don’t want to be obvious to everyone about it.” John was supposed to show up soon…Dave wasn’t really interested in explaining the intricacies of his relationship right now. He…he wanted to feel out John’s stance on everything first; maybe explain some things to him.

Karkat was just as hesitant. He didn’t hate John, not even platonically. Dave thought pretty highly of him and Karkat could see he wasn’t a bad guy. But the whole “I’m not a homosexual” thing was still an odd concept for Karkat to comprehend. Dave tried to explain it a couple of times; but Karkat still only had a vague understanding. Plus…while he enjoyed talking about quadrants and romance stuff in a general sense; if it’s one thing his relationship with Dave taught him…it’s that he doesn’t like talking about how it relates to him personally. Maybe with a select few, but John wasn’t one of those few.

“This is so fucking nerve wracking.” It was Karkat’s turn to squeeze Dave’s pinky. The waiting was killing him.

“I know dude, I know.”

“If we both make it out of this…does…this…continue?” Karkat hadn’t even planned on saying it; he didn’t even know it was a question in his mind until it came out of his mouth. But, yeah, does this continue? Dave said he loved the troll; but will those feelings change when this is all over? Will he suddenly go back to the way things were before the meteor? Dave was really a nice guy…maybe he would fall in love with someone else? Will he not want Karkat to be his matesprit anymore? But then, he wouldn’t have said he loved that much if he didn’t mean it, right? Right? Why did it always take him until the last minute to think of these fucking things? He was probably just being his stupid self, thinking WAY to into things…and now he made this fucking awkward.

“Of course…unless, you don’t want it to…” He didn’t even hesitate to answer. Now he sounded kind of nervous though. God, Karkat was such a fuck up sometimes. Making his matesprit nervous right before a huge fucking fight of their lives. No, he was going to reassure the fuck out of Dave.

“No, I want it forever; I don’t think I ever want to be apart from you again Dave. If we both make it out alive…I want to be by your side for eternity.”

“Then we both should do everything in our power to live; so we can give a big middle finger and a ‘fuck you’ to everything we’ve been through..and stay together.”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah.”

With one last squeeze they unhooked their pinkies and fell into a comfortable silence…both fidgety now. Dave, more impatient than anything.

“Hey, Vriska?”

“Yeah?”

“is it time yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, long AN here: I know the ending was kind of anti-climactic and kind of boring. Sorry about that, but since I'm doing a sequel, I wanted this to end before the final battle. 
> 
> Okay lots of things to address. First, the laptop I'm using right now is on borrowed time. My new one should be arriving within the next few days and it's going to take me a few days to get that set up.
> 
> Second; before I dive into the sequels I'm going to do a few one shot things using the writer's tool thing called Storymatic. They will just be stupid oneshots, but I like playing with it. Also, I would be happy to take a few requests if there is anything you want to read. I'm open to pretty much all pairings (barring pairings with kids and their guardians. e.g. Dirk/Dave=okay but Dave/Bro= not comfortable writing). So if anyone wants a oneshot or something feel free to post a comment. 
> 
> Third: While I'm definitely doing sequels, and I have some ideas of my own for them; is there anything you guys would like to see? Suggestions for things in either the Jake/Dirk or Davekat fics are most welcome. 
> 
> Fourth: September 9th. I may start the sequels before this date; but this is the date I'm starting with; only because my GRE test day is the 8th and I'm kind freaking out about it because I need to score in the 85th percentile on my verbal scores or better for it to be a good enough score for applications and I'm barely squeaking through that goal (can I just say that standardized tests suck.). So, I'm hesitant to dive into a long story just yet (mostly because I end up thinking about the next chapter when I'm supposed to be studying). Oneshots are different though, because I can just sit down and write without think about what's going to come next. After that though, I'll have two weeks before school starts and I want to write up a storm. 
> 
> Lastly, Thank you all! Really you guys are amazing and awesome and I SUPER appreciate all of the comments and kudos and subscriptions and bookmarks! Thank you for reading! And please look for the sequel in about two weeks!


End file.
